Just One Big Misunderstanding
by Kinki Boi
Summary: After reading, "Financial Crisis Gangbang", America thinks that the world hates him, but the world is actually in love with him. Pairing: America x World
1. Chapter 1

The world meeting had gone just like usual… People fighting and other stuff, but the only one who wasn't at the meeting was America. Why, you ask? Well… Because he was "sick" (He didn't want to go). But, why wouldn't he want to go? Doesn't he _always_ go to the meetings? Well… The thing is… America has been feeling, how you say, _depressed._ Why is he depressed? Well, it's because that he assumes that the whole world hates him, but he just pretends to be his normal self, so that he won't show how weak he's becoming… But here's the catch. The catch is, it's all just one, big, misunderstanding. Why is it a misunderstanding? Because what he _doesn't_ know is that the whole world actually likes him- no, _loves_ him, like, every nation has a _huge_ crush on America (They love him to the point on stalking him, but America is too oblivious to notice).

Normally, America had a bad habit of misunderstanding things, like for example, whenever someone (We'll use China as an example) stares at how beautiful and _innocent_ America is, and having fantasies about being with America, and being the only nation that America would be thinking about, he mistakes as that as a hateful glare (That's what it looks like in America's eyes). But there was another catch. The other catch is that the nations don't know that America thinks they hate him (And it would kill their heart if they knew… That's how much they loved him). And also, America had found some fanfics that involved him being gangraped by all the other nations. Mainly Italy, Germany, Romano, Japan, China, Russia, France, England and Prussia. Those were the 9 countries he thinks that hate him the most (In which those 9 are the ones that love him the _most_ out of everyone else), and is afraid that what those fanfics he read had said, he believes that it will actually happen, which would be highly _unlikely,_ because if anyone had found out that _their_ America had been hurt, they will _not_ be afraid to hunt the person who hurt him down.

What is America doing at the moment? Well, since the meeting is now over, he's been getting several calls from the others (Those 9 had called him first), which was annoying the shit out of America. After hours and hours of getting calls from all the nations, he decided to go to bed early (They had another meeting tomorrow, and when a nation has been away for a day, the next time there is a meeting, it will be compulsory for that nation to come). But the only person that America trusts is Canada (Who also has a crush on him too. Remember, I did say _everyone._ )

So, the main reason that America thinks that the world hates him is actually from those _fanfics_ about him being gangraped by those 9 nations (He didn't mind the other nations, he thought that they didn't hate him that much, it was more like those 9, who actually love him the _most,_ and YES I did repeat that, just in case), and was being cautious around them (Those 9 would _never_ do something to hurt _their_ America, because they loved him so much).

So, America had gotten his PJ's on, brushing his teeth, and going to bed. Well, more like reading those fanfics over and over. And BTW, if those 9 nations or the others found out that all those gangrape fanfics/doujins had existed, then they would go to panic mode and start breaking everything they see (Including the device they were using to view the fanfics), crying so hard that they eyes wouldn't be able to produce tears, and try to find America and try to tell him that they would never do such horrible things to him (Because they love him so much). Anyways, back to America, after a few minutes, he went to sleep, trying to think about hamburgers and NOT those fanfics.

 **I've been planning on writing an US/World fanfic, because I myself have read and seen those fanfics, and that is why I'm writing this fanfic. And yes, I have planned on the nations to be possessive of America. Yes, they will find out about what America had been reading. Yes, they will be some mature content on here, and YES, America WILL find out about how the nations** _ **actually**_ **feel (And he will tell them on how he thought they hated him). Which pairing do you like that involves America? Mines AmeChu, RusAme, RoMerica, GerMerica and AmeIta.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 8:30am, and America was making his way to the meeting (That he so does _not_ want to go to), and when he entered the meeting room, everyone stopped their fighting, sat down, and smiled sweetly at America (Who had thought that everyone was forcing their smiles). They was only one seat left, which was between Russia and China. He sighed as he slowly went to sit at his seat. When he did, Russia was smiling at him and put his hand on America's. Seeing that China was getting a bit jealous, he went to snatch America's other hand, glaring at Russia. Everyone else was glaring at the two countries who were holding _their_ precious America's hands (In which America had thought they were all glaring at him). It was silent, until America had stood up from his seat, prying his hands away from the two sitting between them.

"I-I'm sorry, I just need to go to the bathroom, be right back!" America said before running out of the room, to get away from the awkward silence, and hid himself in the bathroom, trying to think why China and Russia would touch his hands like that.

When America had ran off, Romano stood from his seat, and accusingly pointed at China and Russia.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID, YOU BASTARDS?! YOU SCARED POOR AMERICA AWAY!" Romano shouted at the two, who had also stood from their seats, and glared at Romano, like he was glaring at them.

"I WASN'T THE ONE WHO SCARED HIM AWAY, IT WAS THIS PEDO, CHINA!" Russia replied, shouting at Romano and accusing China for scaring America for being a pedo.

"AIYAH! IF RUSSIA HERE HADN'T LAID A HAND ON _MY_ AMERICA, AND IF YOU ALL HADN'T BEEN LOOKING AT HIM LIKE THAT, HE WOULDN'T HAVE RUN OFF SCARED IN THE FIRST PLACE, ARU!" China yelled, watching as England was the next to stand up and glare at him like he was gonna kill him.

" _YOUR_ AMERICA?! BITCH, _PLEASE_! I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT HE WOULD BE WITH A BLOODY 5000 YEAR OLD _PEDO_!" China started to crack his knuckles when England had called him a pedo. Just because he was over 4000 years old, _doesn't_ mean that He's a pedophile.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PEDO, ARU! AND ALSO, AMERICA WOULD CHOOSE TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO'S EXPERIENCED, AND WHO WILL TREAT HIM WELL, WHICH MEANS THAT HE WOULD CHOOSE _ME_ , OPUIM!" Before England got a chance to respond to what China said, Spain stood up, giving China a deadly glare. If looks could kill (More like if _glares could kill_ ), everyone in the room right now would've been dead by now.

"NO BITCH, HE WOULD BE MORE LIKELY TO CHOOSE ME, AT LEAST I LOVE HIM FOR WHO HE IS, NOT JUST FOR MONEY!" China had gotten real pissed when Spain had just clearly said that he only liked America because he makes a lot of money off of him, which was not true, but all the others had stood up and started yelling at each other (Including Japan, Italy and Canada. Yes, they can see Canada).

It would always be like this. Whenever America went to get an early lunch or left early, all of them would be fighting over who truly loved America the most. It was like this at the start. Yes, they all knew that America was a virgin, but that isn't a reason why they love him and want to be with him. The reasons were because of how innocent and beautiful America was, with those bright blue eyes, filled with happiness, and that _beautiful_ blonde hair, with that one strand of hair that always stuck up, and how _perfect_ his body looked (in every nations eyes), but that wasn't the main reasons, the mains reasons were how his personality could cheer anyone up if they were upset, and how cheerful he was, and how he was a 'Hero', which everyone found adorable. But the thing was, that America had been acting differently, like he was afraid of someone hurting him almost, which is why all the nations have kept an extra eye on anyone who they think is hurting America.

So, the meeting ended, just like that, with everyone still fighting (America was the last to leave). When America had gotten home, he found China in his home. He was a bit creeped out on how China had managed to get into _his_ house, but decided not to show it.

"Ni hao, aru~!" China greeted while smiling, making himself at home (more like making himself too comfortable in America's home).

"H-Hi, China." He greeted back, smiling back (more like a forced smile). America then went upstairs, went to get changed, and went into the lounge, where China lying on the couch like this was his own home, watching "Sex and the City". America tried to sneak past him, until he had remembered that the floors creek sometimes, causing China to turn to where America was standing, pausing the show (It was a recorded episode) and went to hug America, which shocked America greatly, and almost made him cry, because he was thinking about that GangRape fanfic again, it's mentally scarred him (He wants to tell the others about it, but he doesn't at the same time). China noticed that America was close to tearing up, so he let go of America and grabbed his face with both hands gently.

"America aru, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" China asked, obviously concerned.

"I-I'm just a bit tired, t-thats all…" America lied, hoping that China won't ask him anymore.

"…Okay, aru… But tell me if anything bad has happened, okay? Because I care about you, aru." China hugged America again, then let him go to his bed to sleep. Before America went to sleep, he thought to himself,

" _China said that I could tell him anything… But I'm afraid that he'll hurt me… like it said in that fanfic…"_

America then decided that he was going to act like he trusted the others, but not fully, then went to sleep.

 **Please don't hate me! If you know which fanfic I'm talking about, I'm talking about the Economic Crisis fanfic (I'm probably mentally scarred). Yes I know that I did a bit of an AmeChu thing in this chapter, but it's my OTP… I couldn't help myself!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Next Day…_

It was Saturday, America's favourite day (Except that China was in his home at the moment, and he promised England that he would spend the day with him). So he got up, had breakfast (China was already awake), got changed, and was going to head out, until he felt someone grab his arm, stopping him from leaving. He turned around to see China gripping his arm tightly.

"Where are you going, aru?" China asked, looking like he was going to hunt a bitch down.

"I-I'm just going to the city… To go shopping… Yeah…" China still held onto America's arm, then let go.

"Ok, have fun, aru. Oh and I'm gonna be staying here for a week so yeah." Before America had time to answer, China shut the door, going up to America's room to see what kinds of stuff he had (And to see if America had owned some "toys").

America went to go to McDonalds, where England was waiting for him. England went up to greet America and hug him (like China did the other day), and America hugged back. It was weird feeling, because England normally never gives him hugs (and he was totally not being creeped out at the moment).

"Hello, _Alfred_." America tensed a tiny bit as he was called by his human name, and had felt even more weirded out than before. First, It was China and Russia holding his hands at the meeting yesterday, then it was China was in his house, saying that he would be there for a week, and then its England hugging him and calling him by his _human name_.

"Hi, Eng-" England gave him a "Call me by my human name" face (America didn't want to though, but England just wouldn't stop giving him that look).

" _Arthur_ , hi" England smiled and gave him a hamburger that he already got 1 minute earlier.

"So, how's life?" England asked, still smiling. Geez! Why was he smiling like that?! It's creepy!

"G-Good, I guess…" America feels that something's a bit… _Off_ with everyone lately, but he couldn't think of a reason why they're acting _weird_ … America tried to think of something, but had no idea.

"Good, now, lets go then." Before America got to say anything, he was getting dragged by England to the city (Yes, they're _walking_ to the city, and _yes,_ England _does_ know his way around New York). They went and walked around the city for a bit, bought some stuff, had lunch at 12:45 (They had McDonalds for lunch, but England wasn't complaining), and talked about random shit. As they were talking, England just _had_ to act creepy again and ask him some _questions_.

"Say, Alfred, Is anyone hurting you? You know, like forcing you to do anything you don't want to do?" And England just _had_ to sound like he would stab a bitch anytime now.

"N-No! W-Why ask?"

"Well… It's just that you've been acting _differently_ , and I just wanted to know if you were okay, because if there _is_ someone that's hurting you, you _will_ tell me… Right?" England asked, as he started to crack his knuckles, which freaked America out.

"Y-Yeah, dude! I-I'll tell you if there is!" America replied quickly, which had England to stop his cracking, and they had spent the rest of the day in the city just wandering around.

After America got home from the city, he found China sleeping on the couch, naked (He didn't want to know what China was doing while he was away…). It was 10:25pm, and he decided to get ready for bed, so he brushed his teeth, put his PJ's on, and read _another_ rape fanfic (with _him_ as the uke again) called " _Economic Flushout_ ". After a few minutes of thinking about why he searches up these things, which just only make him depressed, he got into bed. Before he went to sleep, he made himself a mental note, saying that he would have to careful around Netherlands and Belarus (Russia, China and Germany are only three of the what-used-to-be-9-now-11 nations that he's already being careful around). After he gave himself the mental note, he went to sleep, having a weird nightmare about all the nations twerking to "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj.

 **-Yes, I have also read "Economic Flushout" as well (Poor America), but I'm still thinking on how the other nations are going to react to those fanfics, so if you have any ideas on what their reactions would be, please leave a review (Because I've got no ideas at all TT_TT )**


	4. Chapter 4

_A few days later_ _…_

They had _another_ world meeting, which America really wanted to just stay at his place, and watch horror movies, because normally, they didn't really get anything done (The meeting is in China). America was so _bored_ , just listening to the old man speak a boring speech made him want to sleep, but he would end up getting told off by China if he did, so he forced himself to stay awake for longer.

Then, after 10 minutes, China had finished his speech, and they had a 10 minute break after that. America waited for everyone to leave the room (He's normally one of the last ones to leave). But before he went to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Russia behind him, smiling, like usual (Except he was actually _smiling_ ).

"Hello, Amerika." Russia kept his hand on America's shoulder, and gave him a look saying, "I love you so much, but those other bitches do as well", but America had mistaken that look as it was saying, "I just want to rip your arms off and shove them down your throat so you choke on them", which America was sure that that was the look Russia's given him (Oh America, you are just so oblivious *sigh*)

"Y-Yo, Russia, dude…" America replied, smiling back (The smile was a _bit_ forced), hoping that Russia wouldn't try to do anything to him (Not like Russia would try to anyways, America's just being cautious).

"Amerika, I wanted to talk to you about how we're having another meeting, except it's only going to be just me, you, England, China, France, Canada, Germany, Prussia, Japan and the Italy brothers. It's going to be on next Tuesday, at 4:30pm." Russia explained innocently, but America just had a bad feeling about this, but decided not to act on it.

"So, you _will_ come on Tuesday, da?" Russia asks. Of course he's _not going_. You know why? The fanfic and that doujin, _that_ _'_ _s_ why. When Russia had said that they were gonna have a meeting on Tuesday, he's just thinking, "HA HA HA- NOPE! NOT GOING!" but he's afraid that it might be compulsory (Which would _not_ be good for America… Unless…)

"Y-Yeah bro, I'll be there…" America lies, hoping that Russia would just _go_ already! Seriously! He's acting weird too, like all the others ( _Including_ China, he's no exception). He just wanted to know why they were all acting so _weird_? If it's because they're all lonely and want to have a huge orgy, then fine! Have one (But leave _him_ out of it! He don't want any part of your orgy! Just… No.). Or if it's because… Nope, he has no idea why they'd be acting like this. No idea (Oh, how I wish you knew, America).

"Okay. I'll be going now… Goodbye, Amerika." Russia says as he leaves the room, leaving America in there. America just stands there for a few minutes, until he tells himself that there was no way that he was going, they can have their little _meeting_ on Tuesday without him, they'll be just _fine_ (No they won't). America then leaves the room, thinking about how he was going to be "sick" next Tuesday (Today was Thursday), and had the best idea! He can just say the next time he sees them (Which would be _After_ next Tuesday), that he had food poisoning and his throat was so sore he wasn't able to speak, and he knew just how to act that sick (By not actually making himself sick, of course).

When he got to his hotel room (Yes, they're staying in hotels), he made himself some hamburgers for dinner (Like always), and then watched some Chinese shows that he couldn't understand a word they were saying (He ain't bilingual). So after watching TV for a few hours, he got ready to go to bed. He had tried to sleep, but ended up going onto his laptop, reading that fanfic over and over (AMERICA NO! THIS NEEDS TO STOP!), and he kept asking himself, "Why do I keep reading this over and over? It's like I can't help it…", then after two hours of surfing the internet, he had decided that he needing to sleep.

 **\- *sigh* He is just too oblivious. If only he knew how much they all love him** **…** **And I** **'** **m sorry that the chapters are a tiny bit short and rushed, some later chapters will be longer (hopefully, if I have time).**


	5. Chapter 5

_Timeskip to Sunday morning_ _…_

America was just watching TV, scrolling through the channels to see if there were good shows on there (His back at his house now, and China is back at his place). He was so bored, and there was nothing to watch, so he decided to turn the TV off and go on his laptop for a bit, and watch funny YouTube videos, because he didn't have anything better to do, and he's already paid all of everyone's debt off that he used to owe them a few weeks ago, so he doesn't owe anyone money anymore (And now he doesn't have to worry about owing anyone money). 15 minutes had passed of watching YouTube videos that he's seen heaps of times, and his phone started ringing. He was hoping that he wouldn't get a call from anyone (Not even his boss). But he decided to answer it, because the person who's calling him will most likely try to keep calling him until he answered his phone (This happens often, so he's used to it).

"Hello, who is this?" America asked, waiting for the other person to answer (Normally, he doesn't check who's calling him).

"こんにちは, America. How are you today?" It was Japan calling him. Great. Just _great_ (Sarcasm used). He was hoping that none of the nations were going to bother him like they _always_ do.

"I'm good… What about you?" America asks, wanting the phone call to be quick, because he really _isn't_ in the mood to talk to anyone today.

"Oh, I'm okay. I just wanted to carr because… I heard that _China_ was staying at your prace for a few days, isn't that right?" … Really?! Did Japan _have_ to sound creepy when he was asking that?!

"Uh… Yeah… He stayed at my place for a few days… Why?" He was starting to get creeped out, because how did Japan know that China was at his place, and knowing China, he wouldn't just tell Japan that he went to America's house, because China and Japan rarely talk to each other.

"Oh, because I'm worried about you, _Arfred_." Okay. Japan's totally acting creepy now, especially how he called America by his _human name_ made the American a bit uncomfortable (Yes, they're friends, but he needs permission from America himself to call him by his human name).

"Okay… Um… Why are you worrying about me? I just want to know, that's all…" Japan didn't reply straight away, but when he did answer, he was talking slowly, like he was trying to bluntly explain something.

"Werr… Because I'm just scared that he, or anyone erse, wirr try to hurt you, and I don't want you to be hurt." America didn't know what to say, but before he had time to think about what he was going to say, Japan kept on going.

"I'm just worried that he's done something bad to you… He hasn't done anything to you, right?" Japan asks, obviously concerned.

"N-No! He hasn't tried anything…" America replies quickly, trying to have this conversation to end (He's so not in the mood to talk).

"Oh, okay… That's good then…" America could hear Japan muttering to himself:

"中国はあなたを傷つけるしようとした場合ので、私は私の剣で小さな断片に彼をスライスします。"

Of course America couldn't understand a word that was said (He's not bilingual). He was guessing that Japan had said something like, "I so want to murder you right now.", but he didn't want to think about it too much.

"O-Okay… Um, it was nice talking to you, and I have to go now." America lied. Of course he wasn't busy, and again, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone in the first place. All he wanted to do was to stay home, relax, and go on his laptop, but _no_ , someone just _had_ to call him, and ruin his morning.

"It was nice to tark to you too, Arfred." After Japan said that, America hung up, put his phone onto charge (It was on 2%), and continued to spend the rest of the day on his laptop. He also made himself a little note saying:

" **That meeting that Russia told you about that's gonna be on Tuesday at 4:30 that involves: You, Russia, England, China, France, Canada, Germany, Prussia, Japan, Italy and Romano. Yeah… DON'T GO TO IT! PRETEND TO BE SICK!** "

After writing the note on his laptop, he closed it, and turned the TV back on, hoping that there will be at least a _good_ show that he could watch.

 **TRANSLATIONS (From google translate):**

 **1.** **こんいちわ** **: Hello (Japanese)**

 **2.** **中国はあなたを傷つけるしようとした場合ので、私は私の剣で小さな断片に彼をスライスします** **。** **: Because if China does try to hurt you, I will slice him into tiny pieces with my sword. (Japanese)**


	6. Chapter 6

AMERICA POV

 _Two days later (Tuesday)_

There was one thing I wanted… And that was for this World Meeting to just _end_ already! My day's been bad enough with everyone _glaring_ at me (Even _Italy_ ) when I came late (Like usual), but I also have that _meeting_ at 4:30pm! Just… Why? Why does _every nation_ hate me? What did I do to make them hate me? I just wanna know what I had done… I mean, I've paid everyone back the debt I owed them a few weeks ago, so why are they still glaring at me like they want to kill me? Well… I'm not afraid of being killed by anyone… I'm scared that I would be gangra- Actually, I won't finish that sentence. Because if I _did_ then I'd be thinking about that _fanfic_ and that _doujin_ (Yes, I saw the doujin of "Economic Crisis Gangbang" and let's just say that I need a new laptop).

My life is just _great_ (That was sarcasm). My life's bad enough with everyone hating my guts, but having a fanfic _and_ a doujin written about you being _gangraped_ (Oh god, I said it) by the people you know and that you trust the most makes me cry myself to sleep almost every night (Which is the reason why I have less trust for everyone, especially those 9 nations… Oh and Canada as well… There's no exceptions).

And what made this day even _worse_ was that everyone was yelling, but it wasn't the usual yelling that happened during these meetings, but they were yelling in their own language, and by that I mean that everyone was speaking in a different language (For example, Romano was yelling in Italian, Russia was yelling in Russian, and I think you get the point), and I was just sitting there, casually eating a hamburger, and waiting for someone to be all like, "OOOOOH YOU SO FAT!" or something like that (Nobody's said anything about me being fat… Yet). But that was't the worst part of today. The worst part was… WE STILL HAVE AN HOUR LEFT AND THAT'S A LONG TIME! I just want to go home! That's all I want! All I want to do is stay at home, eat hamburgers and watch TV, but _no_! I have to sit here, and listen to all these nations fighting (I now have an headache… Thanks guys).

 _One hour later_ …

Finally! The meeting's over! But… I still have _that_ meeting at 4:30… Well, I can always just say that I'm gonna go home to get something, then I'll suddenly get "sick" then I won't have to go! I waited for everyone else to leave, so I could leave. Before I had a chance to leave the room, I felt someone grab my arm, making me turn around to see who it was. It was France. I wonder what he wanted (And if it was sex, then the answer is a definite _NO_!).

"Hi France… Um… How are you today?" I asked slowly, sounding a bit nervous. Why was he even talking to me when he hates me? I just don't get it. I really wanted to say, "If you hate me, then you wouldn't even have the nerve to talk to me." but that would make me sound rude, and France would hate me even more, just like everyone else…

"I'm good, Amérique. What about you?" France asks, smiling while still holding my arm tightly.

"I'm good, and I need to go now, so-" Before I got to finish what I was saying, France interrupted me.

"I heard that you needed a new laptop. Am I right?" How did he know I needed a new laptop? I just hope he isn't stalking me, like the others. I don't know why they're stalking me if they all hate me (Unless they want to try and murder me in my sleep, I don't know any other reason why they'd even want to waste their time stalking someone they oh-so-obviously _hate_ ).

"Y-Yes, you're right. I was just going to get a new laptop, because the other one um… It was getting old, so it died." I lied. This is what _actually_ happened to my laptop…

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Oh god, I'm reading that fanfic…_ Again _. Why do I keep reading it when it's making me depressed, and why can't I stop myself? But the main question is; Why am I getting depressed over some fanfic that someone wrote? There must be something wrong with me, because I'm_ not _enjoying reading this. 10 minutes later, I finish reading it for the 34th time this year (Yes, I've counted), and I see this link that goes to some_ doujin _with the same title._

" _Meh, why not? It's not like it's gonna be as bad as that fanfic i was reading before." I say as I click the link. It wasn't gonna be that bad… Well, that's what I thought…_

" _What is going on there- OH MY GOD! OH GOD! MY EYES! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHY?! WHY ME- OH GOD IT'S GETTING WORSE NOW!" I yelled, covering my eyes with one hand, while the other was busy slowly scrolling down the screen. I didn't want to be reading this doujin anymore, but I couldn't help but continue reading. This is like when someone gives you a present, you want to know what's inside, but at the same time you're a bit cautious about what it might be inside the present. after a few minutes, I finished reading the doujin, but I was still screaming._

" _OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! MY EYES ARE BURNING!" Without realising what I was doing, I picked up my laptop, ran towards the balcony, and I threw the laptop as far away from me as I could (I live in an apartmant. I live on the highest floor BTW). I could hear a small crashing sound and I could see my laptop break into pieces from the distance. I went back inside, closed the balcony door, and tried to calm myself down. after calming myself down, I had told myself a reminder on what I needed to do ASAP._

"… _I need to get a new laptop…"_

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Yeah, you really think I would tell France that I threw my own laptop out the balcony because I saw something very _disturbing_ on there? Hahaha- No. He'd tell me how stupid I was to do that.

"Oh I get it. So, I'll see you at the meeting this afternoon at 4:30pm?" France asked in that "You- _will_ -come-or-I'll-murder-you-in-your-sleep" tone, which was a first. What? It's rare to have France acting all creepy and shit (Not the perverted creepy, the actual serial killer creepy), which I'll admit it's scaring me a bit on the outside, but greatly on the inside.

"Y-Yeah, I'll see you there. Bye!" I wave to him as a walk off quickly, not wanting to look back. I went to the Apple store to get a new MacBook Air, and then I went back home to relax, and be "sick", so if anyone called to see why I wasn't there, I would have an excuse.

Hopefully this works, because if it doesn't, then… I need more time to think about what would happen if it didn't work, because right now, I don't know.

 **\- Yes, this chapter is a bit longer than the other chapters, and the next chapter will be about the meeting a 4:30pm, the meeting that America's not going to. Please leave a review on who's POV I should do next for next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

CANADA POV

 _Tuesday, 1 hour until the 4:30pm meeting starts._

Normally, I hate going to the World Meetings, because nothing gets done, Russia keeps on sitting on me (I know he does it on purpose!), _and_ all those nations have feelings for _my_ Alfred. Yes, I know that it's wrong to love your sibling in an romantic way, but the thing is, _I don_ _'_ _t care_. I love Alfred very much, and it just _irritates_ me that all these nations have the same feelings I have towards my brother. I know that I'm the only one that will truly love and treat him right, and I know that the others will just hurt him in the end, and that is why I'm keeping an eye on _all_ of them, especially _Russia_. That bastard! _He_ _'_ _s_ the one I trust the least out of all the nations. Every time I think about my _poor_ brother, being seduced by that _horrible_ Russian, I think of the Cold War, and why Russia doesn't deserve to have his feelings for Alfred to be returned. Even if Alfred _did_ feel the same way, I wouldn't approve of it.

Ever since I knew that every nation had romantic feelings towards my brother, I had tried _so_ hard to act my normal self, so I wouldn't risk scaring Alfred away. I always used to act calm, but now that I knew how the others felt, that calm personality of mine was a tiny bit _forced_. I just couldn't bring myself to think that Alfred would end up with someone that isn't me. Everyone knew that my calm personality was fake. Everyone except Alfred (Oh how oblivious my adorable older brother is~).

I just love how Alfred is just so… _Perfect._ His sandy blonde hair that's so naturally soft, it's like Kumajirou's soft, fluffy fur, except softer. His blue eyes are like crystals, they're just so _beautiful_ to look at. His lips are just so _kissable_ , I just want to kiss those lips! But it's not just the looks, it's also his personality. His personality is cheerful, full of life, and isn't fake like _Italy_ _'_ _s_ (Everyone except Alfred knows it's all fake). He's just so cute! Especially when he brags about how he's the "Hero", and I think it's just adorable. There's a lot more stuff about Alfred that I just _love_ about, but that would take me too long to explain.

So, Anyways, what I'm doing now is making my way to the Conference room for another meeting, but It only involves 11 nations (It'll be like the usual World Meetings, except it won't have that many nations, and lasts about 3 and a half hours). Alfred's also going to this meeting as well, but if anyone tries to do anything to hurt my love (And by my "love", I mean Alfred), then I won't be afraid to use my hockey stick to beat the shit- I mean, _crap_ out of them. I make my way to the conference room, and I notice that I'm early. Well, I might as well wait for the others to come (I have nothing else to do anyways). But when we have this meeting, I'm keeping my eye on anyone I think that will try to so something to Alfred.

ENGLAND POV

 _Half an hour until the 4:30pm meeting starts_

At this time, I would be at home, drinking tea and having fantasies about Alfred. But _no_ , I have to go to another meeting that's gonna waste my time, _and_ I just know that nothing's gonna get done. I'm really not in the mood to have another meeting with some annoying gits that I hate, but the good thing about going is that Alfred's going to be there, so at least I'll have someone I actually _like_ to talk to while those other bloody nations argue their arses off. I know that Alfred's been acting a bit off lately, so today, while we have the meeting, I'm just going to ask him if anything's bothering him, because the other day, when I was hanging with him, he seemed a bit nervous about something. I've asked him about it, but when I did, he was all like, "… So, Anyways" and just change the subject. Maybe if I ask him again today, he might answer this time. I make my way to the conference room, and find Canada sitting there, giving me one of those fake smiles he often gives me (I can tell there fake). I go to sit down a few seats away from Canada, and I wait for the others to arrive (Well, mainly Alfred).

 _Timeskip to 4:30pm_

Well, everyone was here… All except for Alfred, but I think that the lad would probably arrive late (Like usual). The room was silent, until Germany decided to speak up.

"So… It looks like Alfred is the only one not here then…" I got a bit annoyed when he called America by his human name, but didn't act on it. The meeting was a bit awkward, with no one really saying anything, and Alfred _still_ hasn't arrived yet. One hour had passed and the room was silent, once again, until Japan spoke up.

"Does anyone know why Arfred isn't here?" I got even more pissed when Japan had called America by his human name. Seriously! I don't think these bloody gits even had Alfred's permission to be saying his human name. Honestly!

"Well, Alfred did tell me earlier that he was getting a new laptop, because the other one died." France says in that horrible French accent that I hate.

"But maybe Alfred's sick and wasn't able to come." Russia says, smiling at how pissed off I was getting. I stood up and glared at everyone while breathing heavily.

"Oh, what seems to be bothering you, _England_?." Canada asks, emphasising my name in a mocking tone, causing me to glare at him, and he glares back while giving me another fake smile.

"What's bothering me is that all of you stupid arseholes are calling America by his human name!" I replied in a irritated and angry tone. Japan noticed that I was getting angry, so he stood up from his seat and gave me a fake smile (Which used to be rare before, but now it often happens).

"So? It's not rike Arfred berongs to you or anything, because he isn't some toy you own." Well, after Japan said that, I could feel my temper boiling, but tried to remain calm as possible.

"Since when did I think of Alfred as a toy? I think you might be mistaking me for either Russia or China." I reply in a harsh tone. I could sense Russia and China glaring at me, but I didn't give two fucks if I felt like it.

"Excuse me?! What makes you think that I would treat Alfred like he's some toy, ahen?!" China asked loudly, obviously sounding angry. Before I got the chance to reply, Russia interupted.

"Well, you _are_ over 4000 years old, which makes you a pedo, so…" Russia drifts off, receiving a glare from china.

"That doesn't have to do with anything! At least I'm not some whiny little bitch like Romano, aru!" After China said that, Romano stood up and started cracking his knuckles.

"The _fuck_ did you just call me, panda bastard?!" Yep, Romano was pissed, which was amusement to China (And the others, including me… But mostly China).

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think you heard me. Let me talk more slowly and loudly, so you understand what I said, aru…" Before Romano got a chance to say another word, China kept going.

"… What I said was, AT LEAST. I'M NOT. SOME WHINY BITCH. LIKE ROMANO! Did you hear me clearly this time, _bitch_?" China slowly asked, and he didn't add the "Aru" at the end, which had surprised me a bit.

"Oh yeah, I heard you LOUD AND CLEAR, PANDA BASTARD! BUT I'M NOT AS MUCH OF A WHINY LITTLE BITCH AS MY BROTHER!" Italy then stood from his seat, him and Romano glaring at each other.

"Ve, at least Austria didn't try to trade me for you when we were younger- Oh wait, Spain tried to trade _you_ for me!" Italy sounded like he was Kanye West (One of Alfred's celebs) or something when he said that, and Romano looked like he was about to rip Italy's arms off. After 15 minutes of the sound of gits arguing, it had turned into one big wrestling match. the Italy brothers were trying to rip out the others hair out, Prussia and Germany were punching each other, France and Canada were scratching each others face while Japan was using a sword to fight Russia, who was using his water pipe. The only two people who had not started fighting yet were Me and China.

"FUCK YOU, AHEN! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS FUCKING ROOM, DON'T YOU?!" This might be surprising to hear someone as old as China swear, but it's not that surprising… You get used to it (Somehow…).

"YES, BECAUSE I AM! I WAS AN FUCKING EMPIRE! AND REMEMBER DURING THE OPIUM WAR, CHINA?! REMEMBER THAT?!"

"OH I REMEMBER EVERY MINUTE OF IT! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, I HAVE THE BETTER CHANCE OF BEING WITH ALFRED, BECAUSE I WASN'T THE ONE HE LEFT DURING THE REVOLUTIONARY WAR, ARU!" Oh. Hell. No. He did _not_ just remind me about that time. That memory I so wanted to forget about, but he just _had_ to mention it. Well, I guess it sounds like to me that China wants to die today.

"OH, SO YOU WANT A FIGHT, GIT?! YOU WANT TO FUCKING FIGHT ME?! THEN FINE! FIGHT ME!"

"ALRIGHT, BITCH! GUESS I'LL HAVE TO SHOW YOU WHO ALFRED DESERVES TO BE WITH, ARU!" After China yelled that at me, he got his wok, and attempted to hit me, but I dodged it, and I attempted to punch him, and I succeeded. Everyone in the room was trying to kill each other over Alfred. I'm actually glad Alfred didn't come, because the others would try to convince him to be their lover, which I could _not_ accept, and lets just say that this was going to be a _long_ meeting.

 _Meanwhile back at America_ _'_ _s place_ _…_

AMERICA POV

Yep, I'm so glad I didn't go, because I could imagine what they would do to me if I did. They had tried to call me a few times, but I decided not to answer their calls, but what I did get were some dick pics. Why? Why me? I got one from each nation (And the girls took a pic of their… You know…), but I deleted all of them and tried to forget about them. After I deleted all the pics, I went back to watching "Jersey Shore" while eating the 15th hamburger today.

 **\- I think I might** **'** **ve failed at this chapter TT_TT**


	8. Chapter 8

RUSSIA POV

 _The next morning_ _…_

Ugh… Yesterday was _awful_. Mainly because Alfred wasn't there, and the fact that it had ended in all of us almost killing each other (I wish I had actually killed them). And last night, I got _no sleep,_ because England just had to act like a bitch and call me at 2 _in the morning,_ bragging about how much he loves Alfred (I think England's asking me to kill him), which pissed me off even more, so I had thrown my phone at the wall (Don't worry, I have spares).

I laid in bed for a few more minutes, thinking about how I should confess to the American without _failing_ this time! I remember trying to confess my love to him on Valentines day, writing:

 _To Alfred,_

 _I just want to say that_ _…_ _I love you, and it_ _'_ _s not a joke (If you_ _'_ _re thinking that I got dared to do this or something)_

 _Love, Ivan (Russia)._

Yes, I know that that sounds so… I don't know, _corny_ or some shit like that. Anyways, I had sent him some chocolates and a card saying that exact same thing for _years_ now, and then I realised that he doesn't actually read the cards, because he _throws them out_ and only eats the chocolates (I know this because I had decided to stalk him on Valentines one time… And so did the others…). I tried to think of another way to confess, but I had no ideas, so I decided to sleep for a little bit longer.

 _3 hours later_

Now _that_ was a good sleep (Even though it was like, 3 hours). I don't really feel like anything to do today, so I'll just call Alfred to see how he is, and if he's okay, because he's been acting off, and he knows that he can trust me on anything (I know I'm not my creepy self today, but I'm in a good mood). I enter his number, and I wait for him to answer (I'm using one of my spare phones, not the broken one). Just as about I was going to hang up, he _finally_ answered.

"Yo! Russia, Dude!" I just _loved_ it when Alfred greeted me like that everytime I wanted to talk to him over the phone, it makes me really happy.

"Hello, Alfred. There's something I want to talk about with you…" I say slowly. I just want to see if he's okay.

"Okay… What is it you want to talk about?" Alfred asks, his voice sounding a bit unsure. I knew it. There was _definitely_ something going on.

"I just want to ask… Is there anything bothering you lately?" I ask. It goes silent for a while, until Alfred answers.

"Well… It's just that… Everyone's been acting a bit… _Weird_ lately. I dunno why, but I feel a bit scared… Especially how China and Japan have been acting…" I soon as I heard Alfred mentioning _Japan_ and _China_ , my good mood had died, and I had turned into that creepy Russian who asked everyone to become one with him (The only person I haven't asked to become one with is Alfred, because by "Become one with me" I'm actually saying, "Come to my place so I can murder you"). I had to remain calm and act as sane as possible before saying anything, because if I said something now, then I'd sound like I'd want to kill (Which I do), and Alfred would just be creeped out and hang up… And I don't want that happening.

"… So, can you tell me how they're acting _weird_ , Alfred?" If it's a reason that links with them trying to _flirt_ with Alfred in _any_ kind of way, then I'm just going to go visit them to have a little _talk_.

"Well, with Japan, he always hugs me everytime I see him. He _hugs_ me, dude. Normally he's oh-so concerned about his personal space, and with China, he's always asking if he can build a new Chinatown in my country every few nights… It's just so _weird_ …" Did he… Did he say that… That _Japan_ _…_ Hugs him? _Hugs him?!_ HOW DARE HE! I know what's going to happen if he keeps hugging _my_ Alfred, he's going to- NOPE, don't be thinking that now Russia, just don't. And _China_ … THAT _BITCH_! I know what he's trying to do. he's trying to flirt with Alfred. I KNEW IT!

Okay, calm down, Russia. Calm down. You are Russia, the _largest_ country, most people _fear you_ (They should… Well, except Alfred, I don't want him being scared of me.

"… Um… I have to go now, because I have to talk with my boss now, so… I'll see you at the next meeting." I wish I could talk a bit more, but if I do, then I'm going to go _insane_. Alfred says his goodbyes and hangs up. Then I go to get changed, have a late breakfast (I live alone now, which is good. My sisters and the Baltics were acting like bitches anyways), and brush my teeth. I grab my water pipe and I leave the house. I decided to walk because I felt like walking (And I like walking in the cold).

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol." I chant quietly as I walk my way to that Chinese bitch's home. I know that Japan is over there as well, so that makes it a lot easier for me to talk with them (Because I plan on doing it when they're both at the same place).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Meanwhile at China_ _'_ _s place_ _…_

JAPAN POV

Originally, I had planned to spend my time today just relaxing, and eating mocha, but _no_ , I have to spend my day having tea and hanging with China. I didn't _want_ to hang out with him, but he practically dragged me all the way here (And by "dragged me here" he literally _dragged_ me out my house… I have burn marks on my face still… It hurts). I drank my tea slowly, while giving China a glare for dragging me here. China glared back. I know why he wanted me to "hang out" with him. He just wants to talk about Alfred (I can tell by the look in his eyes). It was silent between us as we sipped on our tea. I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel kind of _cold_. I know that the temperature here is about 35°C, but I just feel a bit cold. I didn't feel cold before, but I don't know what happened.

"Ch-China, i-it's a bit c-c-cord here." I shiver slightly in my seat. China just sits there, continuing to drink his tea, like he didn't hear a thing I just said (So _rude_ ).

"Oh, I'm sorry, aru. I don't have any spare jumpers I could lend you." He says in that _annoying_ Chinese accent. I know he's lying, he's just being rude to not lend me a jumper. I'm a _guest_. How dare he treat a _guest_ like this… Well, it's not surprising, because he's like this to _all_ his guests (Except for Alfred. I know that he likes the American).

"S-So, w-hat did you w-ant to t-t-tark about?" I stutter, still feeling cold.

"I wanted to talk to you about Alfre-" Before China was about to finish the sentence, we heard the front door bust open. I screamed (I don't usually scream), but China didn't even _flinch_. He just gritted his teeth in anger (That's what it looked like he was doing). Now it got about 4 times _colder._ Just who would in their right mind not think about knocking first before-

"You two, we need to talk. _Now_." I heard a thick Russian accent say, and I know who's voice that belonged to. I stare at Russia in shock, shaking (Because I'm cold). I looked back at China, he slowly put his cup of tea down, and went up to Russia. They glared at each other for a bit before China spoke in a voice that I never heard from him before.

"What. In the _fuck_. Are you _doing here,_ aru?" As he said that, I also glared at Russia, wondering the same question. Why was _he_ here at a time like _this?_

"I came here because _Alfred_ called me, saying that _you two_ have been acting weird, and I know what you two are trying to do to my Alfre-"

"Excuse me? Since when was Arfred _yours_?! Do you _not_ remember what I said yesterday?!" I interrupt, raising my voice a bit. I could tell that he remembers.

"Look, bitch. I was't saying that as if I owned him! And don't change the subject! You're the one who's been hugging him everytime you see him! Don't you care about personal space anymore?" Okay… What I am about to say is something I would never say ever… AW HELL NO! He did _not_ just call me a _bitch_! And I only hug Alfred, because I love him. China then turned to me, glaring at me with oh-so much hate. Oh wow. China trying to act all scary and shit. Oooh, I'm so scared (I was using sarcasm).

"You WHAT, ARU?!"

"Carm down, ord man. It's onry just a hug-"

"Just. A hug, aru? JUST A FUCKING _HUG_?!" Oh look, 'Panda Bitch' has appeared… Yay… (That's what I call China whenever he gets mad).

"And you! Explain why you've been asking Alfred if you could build _Chinatowns_ at his place!"… WHAT?! CHINA'S BEEN DOING WHAT?! Calm down, Japan… You're not yoursel- NO! THAT BITCH!

"You did WHAT!" I yell, almost loud enough to break all the windows. All China (Or should I say, 'Panda Bitch') did was return the glare I'm giving him right now.

"You mad, aru? You don't have to act so fucking _angry_ , because I _was_ just asking. It's polite, aru."

"Just asking? JUST ASKING?! BITCH, I _KNOW_ WHAT YOUR PRANS WERE!" I shout, sounding like one of those girls with the long nails and overdone make-up from those shows that Alfred likes to watch sometimes.

"PLANS? WHAT FUCKING PLANS, ARU?! _YOU_ _'_ _RE_ THE ONE WHO HAS PLANS ON HOW TO MAKE ALFRED LOVE YOU!" *sigh*… I knew that it'll turn out like this.

"WILL YOU TWO ASIAN BITCHES SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP?!" We hear Russia yell, his face turning red. I felt like this was going to end with us trying to kill each other (Kind of like what happened yesterday).

"RUSSIA, I THINK YOU NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS OUT THIS HOUSE, ARU!"

"AND I THINK YOU NEED TO HAVE A BIT MORE WATER PIPE UP YOUR ASS!"

"AND I THINK YOU BOTH NEED SOME KATANA SHOVED DOWN YOUR THROATS"

"JAPAN, SHUT THE FUCK UP, ARU! I'LL BOIL YOU THEN FEED YOU TO MY PANDAS!"

"NOT BEFORE I CHOP YOU INTO TINY PIECES AND USE YOUR MEAT TO MAKE SUSHI, BITCHES!"

"I'LL KILL YOUR ASSES WITH MY WATER PIPE BEFORE YOU TWO EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO DO ANY OF THOSE THINGS!" It went like this for a long time, but not too long (Because if we did then we'd all be on the ground). Russia soon left, giving China the rude finger before walking back to his home, and said China just yelled at me to get out of his house, so I just left his house, with none of his belongings harmed (Well, except for the door, that is).

To be honest, it's not that surprising for those two to act like that to each other (Sometimes with people involved, but I know that Alfred doesn't know this). It's been happening for _decades_. Even when they were both communists, they didn't get along. I know that they both like Alfred, like I do (And so does everyone else, which means I have too many love rivals).

As soon as I step foot into my _lovely home_ , I just collapse on the floor, because I'm so worn out from all that yelling (It's tiring, okay?). Then I decided to fall asleep on the floor, because I'm tired and can't be bothered moving at all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **-Some people might** **'** **ve not known why I wrote that dick pic part in the previous chapter, so for the people who didn** **'** **t get what the dick pic thing was about in the previous chapter** **…** **It was just something I wanted to add, so that part wasn** **'** **t really that important (I don't actually know why I wanted to add that part). Sorry this took me so long to write, but I was in Japan, and I didn** **'** **t take my laptop with me, so** **…** **Yeah** **…** **And yes, I know that the characters are a bit OOC but I** **'** **m trying (Well, not really).**


	9. Chapter 9

_A few days later at the World Meeting…_

AMERICA POV

I feel _really_ tired today. Why? Because I stayed up late, reading "Economic Flushout" (Again). It's been a few weeks since I first read "Financial Crisis Gangbang", and at first I thought that there wouldn't be _anything_ worse than that, but _no,_ there was also a _doujin_ as well, and that was just _worse_! I feel like it's going to actually happen, but I still trust everyone… Just not as much as I use to before (Before, I trusted everyone 100%, but now it's gone down to 50%). It's sad that everyone hates me (And I still cry myself to sleep every night over that), but it would make much more sense if _someone_ just told me why. If they did, then I would understand, but I don't… I know it isn't because I didn't pay them all back when I had to, because I payed them all back a few weeks ago (That was when my economy was improving a lot, which was good), but it just doesn't make sense… Maybe one day, I'll ask someone at random (That's if I'm brave enough…)

So, anyways, right now, I'm waiting for everyone to get here (What? I got up early). I got bored, so I decided to draw a picture of everyone standing all together while holding their Country's flag, but instead I ended up making everyone look like psychopaths with weapons instead of flags (I think I need help…). As I finished drawing my so-called masterpiece, I looked around, and I saw that everyone was already here… How the hell did they all arrive while I was drawing?! I was drawing for like, I dunno, 5 minutes or something! But anyways, everyone was here, and the meeting started.

Since we had the meeting at my country, I had to do _another_ presentation on how we could prevent Global Warming which involved a superhero. Yes, I know, it was dumb, but I couldn't think of anything else and besides… I thought it was a good idea at the time… So anyways, as I was doing my little speech, I noticed that everyone was actually _listening_ to me…

"Huh? That's weird… Wouldn't they all be fighting by now? Why are they all quiet? It's creepy…" I thought as I was close to finishing my speech. I slowly looked at everyone, and I noticed that some people were even writing _notes_. This had _never_ happened before! Ever! This was like, the first time a meeting like this has turned out this way! Normally, everyone would be fighting, and Germany would be the one to shut them up, but _this._ Was _new_. I finished my speech, and I went to sit back down at my seat between the Italy brothers (Romano on the right, Italy on the left). I felt a bit weird sitting next to the brothers, to be honest. I never had any problem with sitting between them, it's just that now that I've seen… _That,_ it's a bit weird to me. As I sit down, Italy clings onto my arm and falls asleep, and Romano does that same thing… Great. Just _great_.

As time passed by, people had started arguing loudly, then almost everyone was fighting. That's so weird. It's like they waited until my speech was over so they could fight… But that doesn't make sense… Why would they do that? That would be just stupid. So anyways, I had the sudden need to go to the bathroom. I kinda felt a bit… _Constipated_. Dunno why though… Maybe it was something I ate? Nah, it wouldn't be that… After what seems to be a while of loud fighting, it was just time for a 15 minute lunch break, so I had to _gently_ pry both the Italies off of my arms (Trying not to wake them up).

"ALRIGHT GUYS! ENOUGH! 15 MINUTE LUNCH BREAK STARTS NOW!" I yell, getting everyone's attention. As soon as I yell that out, I run out of the Conference room, and I run all the way to the bathroom. Once I get there, I go to wash my face (What? You thought I was gonna actually go to the toilet? Hahahahaha- Nope). Then I just stare at my reflection, wondering how I had suddenly gotten everyone to hate me… It doesn't make any sense! Then I think about _That_ … _Again._ I didn't notice anyone coming in until I heard someone say:

"Oh, hello, Alfred."

I screamed when I heard that. I looked to see that it was just Russia in here… Phew, I thought it would've been Japan wanting to hug me _again_ like he did those few other days. I mean, he doesn't get that close with _anyone_ , but when I think about it, I think that he's trying to get me to trust him 100% so he could hurt me (But that ain't gonna work, _BITCH!_ ).

"S-Sorry for screaming like that, I uh, you just… Surprised me…" I laughed nervously. Russia just smiled (Not the creepy smile though).

"I-I was just about to leave, so-" Just as I was about to leave, Germany and Netherlands both entered the bathroom. They didn't go to the toilet, but they just looked at themselves in the mirror, fixing their hair. I was getting a bit… Creeped out, because with those certain three nations in the bathroom had made me remember a part in "Economic Flushout" (Yes, "Financial Crisis Gangbang" is worse than "Economic Flushout", but still). Germany had noticed me and smiled… He. _Smiled._ I thought that he _never smiles_! It just creeped me out even more.

"Oh, hello Alfred." I've _never_ heard Germany say my human name before… Netherlands then turned to me and said hello as well, but I noticed that Russia was "kolkolkol"ing behind them while gripping onto his water pipe tightly. I was getting really scared, so I went to leave, but then China entered as well, saying hello to me and going over the mirror to fix his hair (He looked like he just had a fight with someone…). I saw Russia's glare had gone over to China now. I got so scared (Because those nations were all in "Economic Flushout" except Belarus), I went to leave, but then I realised that when I went to grab the handle, it _fell off_ , which means that I am now _locked in_ with 4 other nations… That were in "Economic Flushout".

… Oh no. No. Nonononononononono. This can _NOT_ BE FUCKING HAPPENING TO ME! THIS CAN NOT- WHY?! WHY ME?! OUT OF _ALL_ PEOPLE, IT JUST _HAD_ TO BE ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! THIS IS BAD! _REALLY BAD_! Okay… Calm down America, just calm the fuck _down_. You are America, one of the most _powerful_ nations in the world, you are a _hero_ , and _heroes_ don't panic about stuff like this, they deal with it like a _motherfucking boss!_ Just calm- CALM DOWN?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! NO! I WON'T FUCKING CALM DOWN! WHAT IF THEY ALL GANGRAPE ME AND TAKE PICTURES TO SEND TO EVERYONE ELSE?! HOW IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WITH THAT POSSIBILITY IN MY HEAD?! HUH?! ANSWER THAT!

As my thoughts were fighting with each other, I didn't realise that I had been crying until I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up to see that Russia was comforting me. He gently pushed my head onto his chest and started petting my hair. I hugged him back, crying heavily onto his chest.

"Shh~ It's okay, I'm here~" Russia kept on repeating that as I cried my eyes out. I felt him gently kiss me on my forehead, but I didn't question it (Because I was too busy _crying_ ). After a while, I started to feel… Sleepy… I-I'm just gonna… Go to… Sleep- *falls asleep*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _After America has fallen asleep…_

RUSSIA POV

Oh… It looks like Alfred has fallen asleep. He must be tired from all that crying. I know why he was upset, it was because we're locked in the bathroom. I don't really care if he was the one who broke the handle, I'm not blaming him… It's those other bitches in the bathroom as well. I know they were giving me glares when I comforted Alfred, because it wasn't _them_ hugging Alfred like I did (Bitches gonna be jealous). I gently laid Alfred down on the floor so he can sleep. I saw them still glaring at me, which was annoying.

"The fuck are you looking at?" I asked, sounding pissed off (They were pissing me off! I have a right to be like this!).

"The fuck am _I_ looking at? Well, I'm looking at the fact that you had the nerve to get your filthy hands on poor Alfred." I'm not that surprised that Germany swore, because he does it every time we fight (Alfred would be surprised though…).

"Well, at least I'm not some _pathetic Nazi_ that killed like, oh I don't know, about five to six million Jews." He looked offended by that comeback (Well, he should!). I swear I could see smoke coming from his nose and ears from anger.

"Don't you _fucking dare_ bring that up! At least I don't go around, threatening people to beat them with a water pipe!" Ha! He thinks that would work on me? Oh my god, I'm laughing my ass off so hard right now. I was laughing so much I had started crying (Yes, it was that hilarious!). But my fun was stopped when I saw Netherlands glaring at me with what looked like to be fire in his eyes (Oooh! I'm so scared! Not). What Netherlands had said next had made me grit my teeth out of furiousness.

"Well at least most countries like myself aren't ugly ass _Communists_ that have no feelings or a heart."… This bitch must be suicidal, because it sounds like he's _begging_ me to kill him (But we all know that countries can't die… Which is total _bullshit_ , and even though I'm not Communist anymore, I still got offended). China had whipped his face over to Netherlands, glaring at him with oh-so fiery hatred. I could feel my right eye starting to twitch. I just wanted to kill these assholes and furiously shout at them so bad, but I don't want Alfred to be woken up by shouting, so I tried to calm myself down before I said anything that would cause me to accidentally shout.

"Um, correction; I _used_ to be Communist, unlike _someone_ who still _is_ , so…" I drift off, staring at China with one of my best fake smiles. I know that he's getting furious, because his face was showing (He's bad at hiding his emotions).

"Fuck. You, aru. It's not like it was _my_ choice to be Communist in the first place!"

"Well it wasn't my choice either, but my dumbass boss thought that it would be a good idea at the time! I thought it was too until I found out that Alfred was a Capitalist! That was when I tried to quit being Communist, but oh no! I didn't have a choice on that either! So fucking deal with it, you little _bitch_!" It was hard trying not to end up yelling, but I managed.

"Oh yeah, _sure_ , you didn't know that Alfred was Capitalist! Fuck that excuse, aru! You knew! But you were too lazy to do anything! I've been trying to get out of being Communist for a long time, but it's not like my boss is gonna listen!" Seriously, China's voice is so _annoying_! Especially when he says "aru" all the time (Even if it's a verbal tick that China has, it's still annoying). And how dare he call me lazy! I' gonna have to come up with something that'll offend China a whole lot.

"You know, if you keep making those faces, you're gonna get wrinkles- _Oh wait_ , you-"

"Don't. Even. Finish. That. Sentence, aru! You know what? I've got two words for you that you know _Perfectly well_!" How dare he interrupt me! And what does he mean when he said that I know two words? He's not making that much sense anymore. I think this until those two words are said, and I lose it.

"Two words for you Russia, aru; _Cold War_."… THAT FUCKING BITCH! THAT'S IT! HE'S JUST GONE _TOO FAR_! THAT STUPID SLUT IS SO GONNA DIE NOW! NOBODY, AND I MEAN _NOBODY_ FUCKS WITH A RUSSIAN! NOBODY! Well, Alfred's an exception, but the others ARE GONNA DIE BEFORE THEY HAVE THE CHANCE TO REGRET IT!

"Don't… Even… Go there, bitch! DON'T EVEN FUCKING _GO THERE_!" I couldn't help but yell that out. I checked to see if I woke Alfred up, but he was still asleep (I guess he's a heavy sleeper…).

"WELL ITS TOO LATE FOR THAT ARU! I ALREADY WENT THERE! DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU FOUGHT ALFRED DURING THE COLD WAR, BITCH?!"

"I DIDN'T _CHOOSE_ TO FIGHT ALFRED! THE REASON WE FOUGHT WAS BECAUSE ALFRED'S BOSS REFUSED TO GO OUT WITH MY BOSS!"

"YEAH, BECAUSE ALFRED'S BOSS WANTS TO BE WITH MY BOSS INSTEAD, WHICH MEANS THAT ALFRED WOULD WANT TO BE WITH _ME_ ARU!"

"LIKE THE FUCK HE DOES! YOU KNOW THAT I NEVER WANTED TO FIGHT ALFRED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"BITCH, _NOBODY_ GETS A CHOICE ON WHO THEY FIGHT! AND WHAT I KNOW IS THAT NO ONE WANTED TO EVER HAVE TO FIGHT ALFRED ARU!"

"OH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

"NO YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ARU!"

"HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Germany stepped in, his face turning red. I turned to see if we woke Alfred up for the second time, but he was still sleeping like a baby (He's so _cute_ when he's sleeping).

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GERMANY ARU! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU-"

"YES IT FUCKING DOES YOU _OLD GRANNY_!"

"HOW DARE YOU ARU!"

"CAN WE STOP YELLING AND FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE, DUMBASSES?!" We hear Netherlands yell at the top of his lungs, but still not loud enough to wake Alfred (Which was good). I've had enough of yelling for today, because now my throat is starting to hurt. I go over to the door, and I kick it open. I then pick up Alfred (Who is still asleep, btw), and leave the bathroom. China, Germany and Netherlands also left, making their way back to the meeting room.

"Well, I would've kicked that door down sooner if _someone_ would've kept their mouth shut, aru." I hear China say. Well, if he would've kicked that door down, then he would just _do it_ , I don't see why he has to blame me for not getting out sooner (Yes, he was talking about me).

"' _Well, I would've kicked that door down sooner if someone would've kept their mouth shut, aru.'_ Shut up, bitch." I mimic China's shitty voice as best as I can. China just mumbles an "Fuck off, aru". As we make it to the conference room, we had only just realised that we still had _ten more minutes_ until meeting starts again… Ten fucking minutes left… That means that we were only stuck in the bathroom for _FIVE MINUTES?!_ HOW THE _FUCK_ IS THAT FIVE MINUTES?! TELL ME THAT! *sigh* I guess time goes slow. I gently put Alfred down on the seat next to mine (There is _no way_ that he's going to be sitting next to the Italy brothers), I sit in my own seat and wait for the meeting to start again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **This chapter was longer than I had planned it to be, but who cares. Some parts of this chapter was good, but other parts… Not so much. I know this is supposed to be an Humour/Angst fanfic, but I'm not sure if those two work together… Anyways, please review what you think about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I didn't offend anyone (Because if I did write anything that's offensive in this chapter, then I'm** _ **so**_ **sorry!).**


	10. Chapter 10

FRANCE POV

"YOU BLOODY FROG! YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE ALFRED LOVE YOU?! HAHA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" *sigh* There he goes again. Can't England see that I've had enough of fighting with him? Obviously not. We've been fighting for the last five minutes and I've already had enough. But it's not just England though, it's everyone else. They all say that they're in love with Alfred, but I highly doubt that they even _know_ what love is. You know, I care about Alfred a lot, and I know that he's not been his usual happy and cheerful self, which is why I've tried to ask him what's wrong, but he just avoids answering. I can tell something's wrong, especially when Alfred had told me that he needed to get a new laptop because his old one "died". I knew that he was lying, because I saw him throw his laptop out the balcony (What? It's not like I was _stalking_ him or anything…).

Anyways, me and England are making our way back to the conference, and England's _still_ trying to pick a fight with me, so I'm just gonna try to ignore him (Although it _will_ piss him off even more, but who cares?).

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME FROG?!" I just want to bitch slap the Brit so hard that he gets scratch marks from it (Just so you know, I like having my nails _long_ and _sharp_ ). We finally make it back to the conference room (The door was already open). As we entered, we saw Russia sitting there quietly, Alfred sleeping in the seat next to him, China also sitting quietly next to Alfred, then Germany and Netherlands were glaring at each other.

I went to sit in the seat next to China and England took a seat next to Russia. Then after a few minutes of doing basically nothing, Japan, Prussia, Spain, Romano, Belarus, Hungary, Italy and Canada came and took a seat, not saying a single word. It was silent for a bit, until I saw Japan picking Alfred's sleeping body up, and carrying him to the floor, gently putting him down while making sure that Alfred's head was on his lap. After Japan had put Alfred down, he started caressing his head, smiling as he stared at Alfred's sleeping face (Which was oh-so _adorable_ ). China then turned to Japan, sending him a glare, which Japan gave one back, making the Chinese man pissed off.

"Japan, why did you bring Alfred to sleep on the floor, aru? I think he was comfortable where he was before." China was smiling, but I could tell it was fake (The only time he's smiling for _real_ is when he's talking to _Alfred_ ).

"But he did not rook comfortabre when he was sreeping in that seat, so that's why he's sreeping here, and prus, he rooks _very comfortabre_ now." Alfred had then unconsciously wrapped his arms around Japan's legs, rubbing his head against his legs as well. I don't know why I was getting so… _Angry_ over that. It's not like Japan's touching him inappropriately or anything (Because if he _did_ then he would be _DEAD_. Yes, I know, I'm sounding very un _-French_ right now).

"See, China? He's very comfortabre sreeping here." Japan said, in a, " _I told you_ " way as he started to gently caress Alfred's arm slowly. This had angered me even more, because Japan was _touching him_ like _that_. Yes, I know that he was only doing that to his arm, but I don't think Alfred would appreciate someone fondling his arm like that, especially when he's _sleeping_.

It was silent again, because we had nothing else to say, so we just stared at Alfred sleeping. He looked peaceful… Until he stared to make some weird faces. Then he started to move around uncomfortably. I was worried, so I went up to Alfred to see what was going on, and the others went up to him as well. We all watched as he was wriggling around, like he was having a nightmare… Oh wait, he _is_ having one!

"N-No… N-No- Guys… Stop… W-Why?… No… Please don't…" Even though Alfred's voice was quiet, we were still able to hear him. I turned to England, and saw him getting a bit panicky, trying to wake Alfred up from his nightmare, but nothing worked. We watched as Alfred got more and more loud, screaming:

"NO! NO STOP! STOP PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! I THOUGH YOU GUYS WERE MY FRIENDS! NO! PLEASE STOP! I BEG OF YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" It was horrible. We were all trying to wake him up, but he just wasn't waking up… But… did he say, "I thought you guys were my friends"?… Is he talking about us? I want to know what Alfred's nightmare is about, but I have no idea to what it is. We continue trying to wake him up, but still nothing.

"Alfred! Please! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" Romano yelled (But not loud enough to be in capital letters), shaking Alfred. We all start to panic, but then I get an idea. I just hope that this works (I don't want to do it, but I have to in order to wake poor Alfred up). I raise my hand and I slap him. Hard. The others had turned to me, giving me shocked faces, clearly saying, "How could you slap him?!", but before anyone got to say something, Alfred woke up, screaming for about three seconds (Yes, I was counting), then he went silent, looking at everyone's worried faces. He was silent for a bit until he started crying. When he started to cry, I went to hug him, bringing his head to my chest as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, as if he was scared of letting go.

"I-It was h-horrible, a-and, a-a-and-"

"Ssh~ It's okay, Alfred. It was _just_ a nightmare. It's over now." I let Alfred cry into my chest. The others were all rubbing his back to comfort him. It's just horrible seeing my poor little Alfred scared like that. I hugged him a bit tighter as he sobbed harder. After a while (No one else had arrived yet), he released his hug from me, mumbling a "Thank you" and walked over to sit in his seat. Then we went back to our seats as well, waiting for everyone else to arrive so the meeting and start again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Timeskip to after the meeting has just finished…_

PRUSSIA POV

That… Was so _boring!_ It was so boring that I literally fell _asleep_ one minute after it started (Because my bruder had taken over, and also because I'm too awesome). Thank god it's finished! I slowly had woken up, and I'm waiting for Germany so I can walk home with him (Because my bruder doesn't trust the awesome me to go home my myself). As I was waiting for him, I saw him talking with Alfred about something. When they finished talking, Germany left the room, and walked with me.

"Well, _that_ was boring!" I couldn't help but blurt that out, making Germany a bit pissed, but he only sighed in frustration. As we were walking, I suddenly felt like… I had forgotten something…MY NOTES! I FORGOT MY NOTES (I'm talking about the notes I took while Alfred was doing his speech)! OUT OF ALL THINGS, HOW COULD SOMEONE AS AWESOME AS ME FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! You know what? I'll just run back to get them, no big deal. I suddenly turned around, walking back when Germany watched me walk the other way.

"And where are you going?" He asked in that stern voice he usually has.

"I forgot my notes, I'm just gonna quickly get them, okay?"

"Well, okay… Dinner will be in the fridge when you get home…" Germany says as he walks off, obviously not going to wait for me (Not like the awesome me cares). I then quickly make my way to the conference room to retrieve my notes, but as I was going to enter the room, I heard some… _Crying_. It was very quiet, but still audible. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to enter or just leave my notes there, but after a while, I decided to slowly enter, only to see _Alfred_ curled up, crying (I think that Germany had said something to him to make him upset). He was covering his face with one hand, and keeping his legs close to his chest with the other one. I slowly made my way towards him, careful not to scare him. Once I've made my way to him, I crouch down to his level and gently wrap my arms around him, petting his head softly. Alfred looked up to see who was hugging him, and what I saw on his face were tears. Heaps of tears running down his crystal blue eyes as we made eye contact. I couldn't stand to look at Alfred's sad face any longer (If I looked longer, I would start crying as well, and that would be un-awesome), so I had brought his head onto my chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, sobbing on me this time. I gently kissed him on the forehead, careful not to have Alfred notice (Oh yeah, just so you know, we're laying down, like he's on top of me with his head on my chest… Just letting you know).

"It's okay. The awesome me is here to make you feel better." I whisper as he sobs harder on my chest as I hold him closer to me. This goes on for a while, until he slowly unwraps his arms from me, and stands up, wiping the remains of his tears away. I also stand up, going over to where I was sitting to get my notes. As I got my notes, I walk back to Alfred, seeing if he was okay.

"Um, t-thank you f-for comforting me, Prus-"

"Just call me Gilbert" I quickly interrupt.

"O-Oh, um, thank you _Gilbert_." He's so cute when he stutters (If I said that he's so _awesome_ when he stutters, then it wouldn't really make sense, and it would just sound weird).

"It's okay, really. So, would you like to tell me what you were crying about?" Alfred seemed a bit hesitant to answer, but he finally managed to say something.

"Well… It was nothing really… Except that Germany said-" THOUGHT SO! I knew my stupid bruder had said something to make him cry! I'm _so_ gonna whip his ass to hell when I get back! But before I whip his ass, he's gonna have to explain his reason for _upsetting_ Alfred.

"It's okay, I'll talk with my bruder if you want-"

"N-No, it's not-"

"I have to go now, so you'll be alright getting back home or do you want me to go with you?" I interrupt. I just wanna get home, have dinner, then have a little… _Chat_ with my bruder about some _stuff_.

"I-I'll be fine, thanks for asking. So I'll see you next Friday, yes?" Wait… Friday? Oh yeah, I remember now. Next Friday we have a meeting (That involves Alfred, Russia, China, France, England, Canada, Japan, Germany, Romano, Italy and the awesome me only), because the last meeting I had with those certain countries, we almost ended up killing each other, and Alfred wasn't there when we had it, so this is kinda like… I dunno what you call it, but it's like when an event gets cancelled, then you have to have it on another day (Not sure if that makes sense, but I think you get the point). Then Alfred leaves the room, walking in a very fast pace. After he leaves, I leave, making my way back home.

 _Timeskip to when Prussia gets home…_

Once I entered the house, I didn't bother to get my dinner, and I just went straight to Germany's room, kicking the door open (Because apparently, _knocking_ doesn't seem to work).

"Did you _really_ have to kick the door down?!"

"Bruder, we need to _talk._ "

"I'll talk with you in a minute, I'm busy."

"No bruder. We need to talk _NOW_!" As I had said that, Germany had put his pen down and sighed, before making his way to me, crossing his arms and giving me that, "Just make it quick, you're wasting my time" face (Which I'm already used to by now).

"Fine then, what is it you need to _talk_ about?" Geez bruder, learn how to be a bit _patient_! It's not like your work is just gonna suddenly grow itself a pair of wings and fly away.

"You. Explain."

"… Explain what?" Really? Is he _really_ gonna try that "I don't know what you're talking about?" act? Well if he is, then he can _forget it_ , because _that_ doesn't work with the awesome me (It never did, and it never will).

"Explain why you had the nerve to upset Alfred after the meeting today!" I was _honestly_ trying to not raise my voice (Because it'd be un-awesome if I lost my voice).

"What makes you think I had said anything to upset him?!"

"The fact that when I was going to get my notes, I had found him on the floor, _crying_ his eyes out. And do you know _why_ he was crying? He said that it was because _you_ had said something to him that had obviously made him upset!" Seriously, when I said I was trying to not yell, I actually _meant_ that (Unless I want to wake up our un-awesome neighbours and have them yelling at us to shut up, I'm not gonna yell).

"Well, just so you know bruder, I only just told him that we have a meeting that will be on Friday to make up for the one we had last time that we had tried to kill each other and Alfred did not attend. I'm not talking about this Friday, or next Friday, but the Friday after. I'm sure you remember we have a meeting then, _right_?" Germany's voice was calm and indifferent (The only person I'm calling by their human name is America aka: Alfred, in case you're gonna ask why I'm calling my bruder by his country name instead of his human name even though he's my bruder), which kinda pissed me off. I gabbed him by the collar and pulled his face close to mine (If you think that we're gonna kiss, then you can _forget it_ ).

"Listen here, bruder. I'll let you get away with this one for now, but if you _ever_ do, or say _anything_ that ends up hurting _meine liebe_ , then I _will_ not be afraid to hurt you, GOT IT?!" I whispered dangerously close into his ear, gripping onto the collar of his shirt as he didn't react. Instead, I could see him smile from the corner of my eye. I released his collar and pushed him away (Not hard enough to make him fall backwards though). As I was about to leave his room, he had said his last words for tonight.

"And that will also apply to you, _and_ everyone else. If I find out that _you_ or _anyone else_ had hurt Alfred, then I will act on it." He said in a dangerous tone before going back to his desk, sitting down, and doing whatever he was doing before.

"Oh, and by the way, you need to either fix that door, or get a new one, because even if I did break it down, I'm not paying to fix it _or_ get a new one!" I yell (It wasn't loud) as I walk away from his room, making my way to my room, getting ready for bed (I wasn't feeling like having my dinner right now… It'll be my breakfast tomorrow morning). Just as I was about to go to sleep, Gilbird flew over to me and landed on my head, falling asleep on it. Then I went off to bed, moving Gilbird so he was on the bedside table (So I don't squish him in my sleep).

" _Goodnight, Alfred, meine liebe~_ " I murmur before drifting off to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **TRANSLATIONS (from google translate even though you guys would already know what these translate to):**

 **Bruder: Brother (German (everyone knows this one by now))**

 **Meine liebe: My love (And everyone would know this one as well)**

 **Apologies if I** **'ve kinda made the characters a bit OOC. I'm trying to do humour and angst together… But I'm not sure if it actually works (And I didn't even realise that in the last chapter I had typed about 22 "fucks" in the one chapter (Not sure if that's the exact amount that I typed, and** _ **yes**_ **, I** _ **was**_ **counting… But I don't think I counted them all though…)). So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will get started on chapter 11 ASAP**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **(I just had to)**


	11. Chapter 11

_The next morning…_

AMERICA POV

So… As you could tell, yesterday… Wasn't my _best_ day, really (I had cried about three times that day). And the internet isn't working, which means I'm not able to go onto Tumblr… Or YouTube… Or Instagram (Which is _BULLSHIT_ ). So I'm just spending my day by just watching TV. I don't really know what show I'm watching, but I can't be bothered to check (And I don't care, because there's nothing on today). So, as I was watching… Something, my phone rang.

" _What? Just who would be calling me, out of all people?_ " I thought, as I slowly picked up the phone. I answered it, and waited for the person who was calling me to say something.

"Ve~ Ciao, Alfred~" It was Italy… Which is kinda weird, because normally he wouldn't call me. The only person he would be calling was Germany… And speaking about Italy and Germany, I haven't seen them talking that much with each other as they used to, which is _definitely_ weird (Or it may be just me…).

"H-Hi, Ita-"

"It's Feliciano, or you can just call me Feli, Alfred."

"Oh, ok… Feliciano. Um… Why did you call me today?" I was trying not to sound rude, because I had just realised how rude I had sounded when I asked people that.

"Well, I just wanted to talk with you, that's all." Italy exclaimed in his usual cheerful tone. I wasn't really sure why he would want to just " _talk_ " with me, so there _has_ to be a catch… Right?

 _Right?!_

Oh yeah! I just remembered something! I was gonna ask Germany, but now that Italy's called me, I might as well ask him.

"O-Oh, ok. Um… Where's the meeting next Friday gonna be? Because when Germany told me we were having a meeting then, he didn't tell me, so…"

"Oh, it's at Russia's place!" Oh ok- wait WHAT?! D-Did I hear that right?! Because I don't think I did. Nope. I think I might've misheard.

"U-Um, Ita- _Feli_ , I-I'm not sure i-if I heard right, b-but um… D-D-id you say, _R-Russia's place?!"_ I was trying _so hard_ to remain calm, but it was just _impossible_.

"Yep! It's at Russia's place!"

….

….

… OH FOR _FUCK SAKE!_

ARE YOU SERIOUS?! _ARE. YOU. SERIOUS_ RIGHT NOW?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS JUST BULLSHIT! I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS DID I?! NOPE! NO I DIDN'T! Please, just _calm down_. I'm sure everything's gonna be fine- NO! NO IT WON'T! ITS GONNA BE AWFUL AND I'LL BE MENTALLY SCARRED FOR LIFE AND I WOULD HAVE TO GET THERAPY AND- _Calm. Down._

Yes, I _know_ I'm overreacting, but if you know about _that_ (Don't make me have to say it), then it'll make much more sense to why I'm practically freaking out over this. Now I really want this phone call to end (I liked talking to Italy, but I'm just not feeling that good).

"U-Um, ok… I have to go now, so…"

"Oh, ok, well, I'll see you later then, ve~"

"O-Ok, bye dude!" Before I give Italy a chance to say bye, I quickly hang up the phone, and rush to my bedroom so I can crawl up in my bed, and cry (It's not like I have anything else to do, and plus; THERES NO INTERNET!)

 _Half a hour later…_

Oh god, I'm so _tired,_ even when I've basically slept until 3:30pm, which is what the time is now. I go to get my phone, to see what calls I've missed or if there's any messages from anyone. Yep, I received about 12 missed calls from England, and about 6 messages from Japan. I open one of the messages and it says:

 _こんにちは_

 _そこで私が作ったこの新しいゲームだ、と私はあなたがそれをテストしたいと思います。_ _3_ _時_ _45_ _分に来て、あなたがしたい場合、あなたは夜滞在することができますしてください_ _。_

Yeah… Didn't understand any of it, but I think that ３時４５分 means 3:45, so I think it's the time I'm supposed to be somewhere? I dunno, I'll just call him, to see what's going on. I go to call him, and wait for him to answer.

….

….

….

"こんにちは、これは日本が話しています。"

"Hi, Ja- Kiku, it's me, America." I'm just hoping that for some strange reason, Japan hasn't suddenly forgotten how to speak English, because _that_ wouldn't be good.

"Oh, hero, Arfred. Did you get my message? I was worried that it failed to send."

"Yeah, I got it. Sorry for not replying right away, but I was just taking a 5 hour nap." More like crying in bed for 3 hours, then actually _sleeping_ for 2 (I just realised that I'm crying a lot more. Well, I guess it's from reading FCGB).

"Oh ok, I understand."

"Yeah, and also, what does it say? Sorry if this sounds dumb, but I couldn't understand a word. Could you please translate?"

"Oh yes, ごめなさい, I forgot that you courdn't read Japanese. It's okay. What I said was that I just made a new horror game, and I want you to test it out to see if it's good, because I know you _rove_ horror games."

"Oh cool dude! So I go to your place at 3:45, correct?" Oh yes! Horror games, my favourite! But wait… What if this is Japan's plan so he can rape me? No, no, don't think that. You know he would never do that- But you _did_ read FCGB, and Japan _was_ in it, so- No. Just think of the game. Just. Think. Of. The. Game.

"Yes. I'rr see you in 15 minutes then. さよなら〜"

"Okay dude, bye!" I quickly hang up, get dressed and brush my teeth (What? I brush them 4 times a day. Don't judge). Before I leave my home, I quickly get a rape whistle (I got it the day after I read FCGB), and then I leave, checking the door 5 times to see if it's locked… Yep, it's locked. Good.

Ok… Everything's gonna be _perfectly fine._ All you're gonna do is test out this new game Japan's made. That's all. Nothing to worry about… Nothing. At. All.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Translations (From Google translate of course):**

 **Ciao = hello**

 **こんいちは** **= Hello**

 **そこで私が作ったこの新しいゲームだ、と私はあなたがそれをテストしたいと思います。** **3** **時** **45** **分に来て、あなたがしたい場合、あなたは夜滞在することができますしてください。** **= There's this new game I made, and I want you to test it out. Please come over at 3:45pm (I had forgotten what the rest of it translates to)**

 **こんにちは、これは日本が話しています** **= Hello, this is Japan speaking**

 **ごめんなさい** **= Sorry**

 **さよなら** **= Goodbye**


	12. Chapter 12

JAPAN POV

Alright… Alfred should be here in a few minutes… I just hope that he remembers the way to my place from the airport (I would pick him up from there, but he said that he was fine walking the way). I kept on checking the time every 5 seconds (I couldn't help it!), but after a little while, I saw someone coming towards the house. Wait… Is that… Oh yes! Alfred's here! I couldn't help but run up to him and hug him tightly like I was going to lose him (Yes yes, I know I love my personal space, but Alfred's an exception).

"Woah, dude! Didn't expect that!" The sound of his laugh is just so kawaii~.

"O-Oh, herro, Arfred. I'm grad you made it." I slowly let go of him, letting him have a bit of personal space while he enters and makes his way to the lounge. I had already set it up so he could play the game right away. I had another idea, which involved something like "Netflix and Chill" except it would be "Horror Games and Chill" (But I would've scared him away if I tried that), so I just stuck with playing horror games. It's called taking it slow, but I've been doing that for _centuries_ (I'm not overreacting! It's true!).

"So, do you want anything to eat or drink, Arfred?"

"… Nah, dude… I'm fine…" Okay, now I'm getting really worried about him. I want to know what's bothering him, but he's probably not going to tell me if I ask him what's wrong. I watch as Alfred starts playing the new game I had made. I haven't came up with a name for it yet, but I'm going to have Alfred name it. I eat my mochi while watching him play the game from the kitchen.

*RING RING*

*RING RING*

*RING RING*

Oh _great_. I _wonder_ who's calling me now? I already had a certain Chinese bitch nagging me on the phone earlier, _then_ I had that Russian asshole calling me, _THEN_ I had to deal with the French douche, and now I have to deal with another whiny little bitch, probably going to demand if Alfred's here (That's what the other three were calling me for). I check my phone, and I see that it's _England_ calling me. Well, he's probably going to keep calling me if I don't answer, so I just answer my phone so this can be over and done with.

"Herro. Japan speaking."

"Oh, yes. Hello _Japan_. How's you're day been?" I could tell that he was gritting his teeth. Well, if he want's to be like that, then _fine_.

"Oh, it's been _good_ , what about you, _Engrand_?" I gritted back, my smile being forced.

"It's _good_ , thanks. And I was wondering… Is Alfred there at the moment? He didn't answer my call, and I wanted to talk to him about something _important_." I look back at Alfred, wondering if I should tell England that he is here, or just pretend he isn't… Well… You know what? This is supposed to be _our_ time together, and I'm not going to let this annoying Brit ruin it by saying something that will hurt him (I just know that will happen).

"… No, Arfred isn't here at the moment, and what _is_ it that you want to tark to him about?"

"That's actually none of your business, _Japan_." … Excuse me? None of _my_ business?!

"Actuarry, it kind of _is_ my business, so-"

"No, no, no. It isn't. This is only between me, and Alfred, so you just _stay out of it_ , okay?" I swear I will _literally_ _stab_ a bitch with my katana (I'm not putting up with this anymore). The only reason why I want to know what he wants to talk to Alfred about, during _our_ time, is because I'm curious.

"Yeah, I'm going to hang up now. I'm not going to deal with your shit anymore Engrand. Try carring someone erse, rike Canada. Arfred's probabry _there_."

"No, don't you dare-" *BEEP*

Finally! Hopefully he won't call me again anytime today, especially when Alfred's here. Speaking about Alfred… Oh! He's finished the game! Lovely! Once Alfred had turned the TV off (Also the console), he goes up to me, obviously looking happy.

"So, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Excerrent? Awfur?"

"Well… It. Was. _AMAZING_! It was so good, I almost hurt myself while the jumpscares appeared! Normally, I'd freak out, hiding God knows where, but these made me more scared than any other game!" Oh yeah, I also forgot to mention that he's just so _kawaii_ when he gets scared like that, and it was funny to watch him get scared. I'm surprised that he didn't run off like he usually does with horror movies and while playing horror games. I'm so _happy_ that he liked it.

"I'm so grad you liked it!"

"Thanks for letting me play it, dude!"

"You're wercome!" We spent the rest of the day just laying around, doing nothing. Talking with other countries, especially _England_ , tires me out (Really, it does). And later, we had some sushi for dinner, and we didn't have dessert (Alfred didn't feel like any… Don't know why…), and then we watched a few "reality" shows so we could make fun of the people in it. Then Alfred had fallen asleep with his head on my lap (Oh~ I don't mind~). I petted his head for a bit, and played with his hair, being careful not to touch that one strand that sticks up. Wouldn't want to risk getting punched in the face, because that's what happens if you touch it. He punches you. _Hard_. In the face (Happened to me _twice_. I don't blame him).

Then, the calm, look on his face changed… To sad. I could hear what he was saying in his sleep, and I was quite shocked.

"Why… Why… Why would… You guys… Do this… To me? I thought that… You… Were my… Friends…" He said the last word in a whisper, before a tear fell from his left eye, onto my lap. I slowly pick him up, and place him back down on me, so that he's on top of me, with his head on my chest.

"Aww, Alfred… You poor baby~" I whisper gently, petting his head. He's having that dream again, from the sounds of it, except that he isn't yelling, but… Who? Who's doing this to him? And… Friends? Which friends is he talking about? Whoever these so-called "Friends" are, they're going to wish that they never went near Alfred. Because _everyone_ (Except Alfred) knows by now, that if _anyone_ hurts him in _any way_ possible (All the wars that involved Alfred were forced. He didn't really have a choice), then they would expect to be on the ground. Dead (Well, only for like, and hour or something. We _are_ immortal).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Yeah, this is** _ **definitely**_ **not gonna end yet. I have still ALOT more chapters to write, and don't worry, I'm** _ **definitely**_ **not gonna dis-continue this! Don't care how long it takes me to finish this whole story, but I'm gonna finish it! Still don't know how many chapters I have left to write, but what I'm planning to do is get everyone's (By "everyone", I mean America and the other main 10 characters (You'll probably know which characters I'm talking about)) POV for a chapter, before I move on to the next part. And I've only got 4 more charcters to write the POV's for. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

POV

*sigh*~ It was so nice to talk to Alfred (It _would've_ been better if we talked in person). We haven't actually talked for a while (Until just before), because he's been a bit… Sad lately… I know he's normally not like this, but I think that something, or _someone_ might be bothering him. If it's a _human_ , or even worse, a _nation_ that was bothering him, then I will have _no problem_ snapping their necks open. Especially if it's one of my "Allies" or my fratello. But don't worry, as countries, we're immortal (A blessing and a curse). After the phone hangs up, I make my way to the kitchen to go make some pasta for myself, but as I got there, my fratello was already taking up the whole kitchen making pizza (Seriously, I'm sure you don't need all that room to make a _pizza_ , especially if the pizza base and the tomato paste is _store bought_ ). I try to clean up some of the mess, so I had some room to make pasta, but then he noticed me in the kitchen.

"Si può ottenere il cazzo?! Sto utilizzando la cucina in questo momento!" Wow, okay, you didn't have to so angry… Asshole (You'd be surprised how much I actually swear).

"Non cazzo cura, cagna! Ho fame." I answered back. I liked how he had made this shocked face like, "Did you just _swear_?!" like he's never heard me swear before in his life.

"You're lucky I finished my pizza, because I would have whooped your ass a few minutes ago, but I'm too hungry to do that now." He said as he got his pizza out, cut it up into 8 pieces, put lots of parmesan cheese on, and walks off. _Finally,_ I have the kitchen to myself! Now… Where did I last put the flour…

 _A few hours later…_

I ate in silence (I like to take my time while making pasta), as Romano glared at me while typing something on his laptop (He knows what he's typing, which I find a bit creepy). I got a bit uncomfortable, because I don't like it when someone's watching me eat (And also, I've started eating at really late hours, but I've gotten used to it).

"Yeah… Could you _not_ watch me eat, please? It's kind of creepy, so…" Romano didn't say anything, and he didn't stop staring at me, like I was going to suddenly go and murder someone at that moment (I wasn't thinking of murdering anyone, but if I saw another USA bashing post on 9GAG, then I wouldn't be afraid to). As I finished my pasta, I started thinking about Alfred again… The next meeting we have, I'm going to try and talk to him some more, because like I said before, we don't really talk much (Which is disappointing…). I wonder how he's doing now…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Meanwhile at Japan's place…_

AMERICA POV

 _The next day…_

I was having lunch with Japan (We were having sushi), and we just ate in silence. I felt really tired this morning when I woke up, dunno why though, but from what I know, I was on top of Japan when I woke up, and I was a bit worried if he's angry at me for probably squashing him last night (Because you know… I'm fat… Well… I think…).

"Hey, Kiku…"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering… Are you angry at me?" He seemed a bit shocked at the question.

"No! No, I'm not angry! I'm so sorry you thought that!" He was talking at a very fast pace, but at least I understood what he said.

"Okay, that's good… And another thing…"

"Yes?"

"Kiku… Am I… _Fat_?" I was his eyes widen and his mouth make a shape of an "O" at my question. He almost answered instantly.

"No! No! You're not fat! Who tord you that you were?!" Well… I wasn't really expecting. I was kinda expecting him to sound more like, "Um… Werr… No… You're not fat… You're just a bit… Big… That's arr…" because, you know… He hates me, like the others do (And one of the most likely to- NOPE), except he's gonna act all _nice_ about it…

"W-Well, no one told me… I just… Think that… Nevermind-"

"No! Terr me! Who tord you that?!"

"U-Um…" I couldn't say that someone _said_ that, but I could only say that I _think_ that person has said that about me.

"Well… I think all my allies might've sai-" Before I even finished my sentence, Japan had walked off, obviously angry… But I don't think he's angry at me though… Oh yeah, we have a meeting later today. I just hope I don't get anymore glares from everyone, because how everyone's acting is _kinda_ getting to me (I know I shouldn't care what they think about me, but I just… Can't help it…), and I've forgotten what I'm gonna be talking about (Because they always make me do my speech first, which is just the worst), but the meeting's in Japan, so that's good (Because you know… I'm already in Japan (I don't mean it like _that_!)). After just sitting there doing nothing except thinking what I should do on Friday. The options I've thought of are:

Just go to the meeting with no weapons and risk getting… You know…

Go to the meeting, but bring a few guns and a rape whistle just in case.

or…

C) Don't go at all, and pretend you're "sick"

I'm thinking of doing C but they would probably plan to have it again on a different day, and it would keep on escalating until there was no way to run from it. Doing A would be very risky, because I don't have any weapons or anything to protect me (I could try to throw them across the room but I'm too lazy), and doing B wouldn't really work, because even if I used the rape whistle, I don't think anyone else will be able to hear it, and plus, we're immortal, so shooting them or stabbing them or whatever won't really work either. So I've kinda got very few options that will probably backfire either way (I couldn't think of any other options). I know that Japan has just gone out the house to go for a bit of a walk… Probably to calm himself down (He looked angry, so I'm just assuming that's what he's doing). Hmm… I'm probably just gonna have to think of more options to do on Friday… Hmm… What to do…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Translations (From Google Translate, as always):**

 **Si può ottenere il cazzo ?! Sto utilizzando la cucina in questo momento!** **\- Can you get the fuck out?! I'm using the kitchen right now! (Italian)**

 **Non cazzo cura, cagna! Ho fame.** **\- Do not fucking care, bitch! I am hungry. (Italian)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Later that day…_

(ROMANO) POV

*Yawn* So… Tired… I can't believe my fratellino had to wake me… DURING MY FUCKING _SIESTA_! THAT BITCH! Because of him, I only got 2 hours of sleep… I'm _so_ gonna kill him when this meeting is over. Today, we have the meeting in Japan (We're already making our way to the building), which is a pain, mainly because I was still tired (And Italy didn't even let me sleep on the plane), and also because I have to deal with all those other assholes (Except for Alfred). I really didn't feel like dealing with their bullshit today. I just _don't_.

We made our way to the conference room in silence. I didn't want to speak with my fratellino, and I knew he didn't want to speak with me either. The only people already there were Alfred (Handsome as always), and _Japan_ , who was sitting _awfully_ close next to him. I had to force myself not to pull Japan away from him. I go to sit on the other side of Alfred, and I greet the American with a smile ( _Not_ a forced smile BTW). Italy came and sat next to me, also smiling at Alfred. We wait for the others to come so this meeting can be over and done with, and some took like, _ages_ to get their lazy asses here, which had pissed me off.

 _One hour later…_

Everyone's here, _FINALLY!_ I just want to _sleep_ , but I know that this meeting's going to be too noisy for me to rest… I could see that Alfred was already bored with the meeting as Japan spoke, while everyone else gave each other cold glares (It's now considered the norm for us). When Japan finished talking, he just stood there, glaring at all of us, almost like he thinks we did something to Alfred. It was silent for a while, until we heard Japan speak.

"EVERYONE REAVE PREASE!" Oh god, he's yelling. Just _great_. Most of the nations had already left, and Alfred was exiting with my fratellino, who was cuddling up to his left arm. I quickly run over to them, and grab Alfred's other arm, and cuddle on it. Alfred looked a bit confused, while me and Italy glared at each other. The way he was glaring at me was saying, "Fuck off bitch he's mine!", so I gave him the "Go fuck yourself!" glare, while we walked to the airport, where everyone else was going.

 _Meanwhile, in the Conference Room…_

CANADA POV

As me, England, France (Who's extremely depressed at the moment), Russia and China were making our way out of the room, Japan (Who's obviously a ninja) locked the door, and threw at least 10 of those ninja star things with the blades at the ends in front of us.

"EXCEPT YOU GUYS! SIDDOWN!" we all went back to our seats, only because we didn't want him to yell again, because when he yells, he sounds so bitchy, and it makes me want to bitch slap him with my back hand (Which I've probably have done twice). After we all sat down, Japan got his Katana out, and was pointing it in front of us. No one moved from there spot, they just sat there, glaring back at Japan. I know that if he did try to attack one of us, it'll end up with us killing each other (Again). He then points the Katana to England, who was looking calm while drinking his tea.

"You. Exprain." England had slowly put his tea down, looking confused and angry at the same time.

"Explain what, you bloody wanker?" After he said that, he picked up his cup of tea, and started drinking from it again.

"Exprain why you and the rest of these fuckers carred Arfred _fat_!"… What? Since _when_ did I ever call him fat?! I'm not sure about anyone else, but I _definitely_ haven't called him fat! England's spits out his tea and falls backwards on his chair, Russia started _kolkolkol_ -ing as he usually did when something mad him angry, China started to crack his knuckles, and France was just laying his head on the table, still looking depressed. I was just sending hateful glares to the Japanese man in front of us.

"Why… The bloody _fuck_ … would you think… That _we_ had called him _fat_?!" England gritted against his teeth as he slowly tried to get back up, rubbing his back and neck. This is just wasting my time, honestly… Who does Japan think he is, accusing not only me, but these other assholes as well. As much as I'd absolutely _love_ to bash Japan's skull in, I must remain as calm as possible. I don't want him (Or the others) to see how pissed I am.

"Why? Because the other day, Arfred was at my prace, and he had asked me if he rooked fat, and I said no, and asked him why he thinks he rooks fat, and he said that _you_ guys had-" no one got to hear the rest of it, because England suddenly jumped from his seat, and pounced on Japan, trying to beat the crap out go him, while the Japanese man attempted to stab the English man on him.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! I KNEW THAT HE WAS AT YOUR PLACE WHEN I CALLED YOU TO SEE IF HE WAS THERE!"

"オフ性交取得私は雌犬!"

"NO! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME THE OTHER DAY!"

"私はクソあなたに嘘をついている場合、なぜ地獄あなたは気にしません!"

Suddenly, Russia stood up from his seat, his eyes darkening, and his _kolkolkol_ \- ing intensifies.

"Почему ебать он был в вашем доме ?!"

Neither England nor Japan answered that as China Asians towards the two, gripping his wok to the point that his knuckles are turning white. Then, suddenly, he whacks his wok on Japan's head, giving said Japan a broken nose, and whacks England as well, making the English man bleed from his head.

"性交あなたは雌犬と間違っています!"

"THE FUCK DID I DO?!"

"你（日本）強姦了他，是不是？而你（英格蘭）要強姦他，你不?" I can not believe what I just heard. Did he just- … He _didn't_! He did _not_ just mention rape… This bitch _definitely_ needs to burn. Burn back to the part of Hell he spawned from.

"何？！性交あなたはそのアイデアを得たのはどこ?"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'D WANT TO DO THAT TO HIM?!"

China didn't answer back, as Russia walked over, and slammed his water pipe down onto China's head, then whacking his stomach so hard, he sent the Asian man flying, hitting the wall.

"Вы должны узнать, как сохранить свой гребаный рот на замке!"

China obviously wasn't hurt by the hit, because he quickly got up, and _Kung Fu_ \- ed Russia's ass to the ground.

"而你需要學會不打像貓下一次!"

No one else said anything as they tried to kill each other, once again. I watched as England and Japan had moved on to attempting to snap each others necks off, while China and Russia ripped each others hair off. I looked to my right as I saw France (Obviously not wanting to deal with this bullshit) leave the room. I watched for a little bit longer, then decided to leave as soon as it got boring. Normally, I would be fighting them as well, but I couldn't be bothered. And plus, they fight like pussies.

 _Meanwhile outside the Conference room…_

(ROMANO) POV

Alfred wanted to wait for the bastards, so here we are. Me, Alfred, and my shitty fratellino, who was now hugging the American from behind, with his arms around his waist, giving me no room (So I had no choice but to hug Alfred's leg. His arm got kind of boring). We saw as France left in a hurry, looking depressed. Then after a while, we saw Canada leave, grabbing Alfred's arm, causing my fratellino and I to fall to the ground, as he dragged the American out the building. I then decided that it would be good to go home now, considering Alfred's not here anymore. The flight back home was… _Better_ than the one earlier. As we got home, I made pizza, and he made his pasta (That tastes like shit, as usual), and then we decided to watch a movie (Because I wasn't in the mood to fight with him, and he probably wasn't in the mood either) I fell asleep as soon as the movie finished (Can't be bothered knowing what time it is, I'm too tired to check).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Translations (Google translate):**

オフ性交取得私は雌犬！ **\- Get the fuck off me bitch!**

私はクソあなたに嘘をついている場合、なぜ地獄あなたは気にしません **! - Why the hell do you care if I fucking lied to you?!**

 **Почему ебать он был в вашем доме ?!** **\- Why the fuck was he at your house?!**

性交あなたは雌犬と間違っています **! - The fuck is wrong with you bitch?!**

你（日本）強姦了他，是不是？而你（英格蘭）要強姦他，你不 **? - You (Japan) raped him, didn't you?! And you (England) want to rape him, don't you?!**

何？！性交あなたはそのアイデアを得たのはどこ **? - What?! Where the fuck did you get that idea?!**

 **Вы должны узнать** **,** **как сохранить свой гребаный** **рот на замке** **! - You need to learn how to keep your fucking mouth shut!**

而你需要學會不打像貓下一次 **! - And you need to learn not to hit like a pussy next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

_The next day…_

AMERICA POV

"FUCKING HELL!" I yell with my head buried in my pillow, probably covered in tears. Yeah, I realised that Friday is in a few days, and you know those plans I thought of? Yeah- NO! They're _so_ not gonna work, which means I have _no plans_ to try and get away with not going, which also means that I'll have no choice but to go… *sigh* Well, just in case anything DOES happen to me, like, for example, _exactly what happens to me in that comic_ , then I'm gonna start getting heaps of counselling sessions after Friday happens (Because if thats _does_ happen, I'll be needing A LOT OF IT! _Trust me_ ).

You know what I could be doing right now? Watching " _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ " at the cinemas, throwing popcorn at the people in front of me, screaming out spoilers of the movie, which ends up with me getting kicked out of the cinemas (It's alright, I've seen it before like, 5 times or something, I dunno). Then after I do that, I'll be posting spoilers of the movie on 9GAG and watching people get pissed off in the comments section. Seriously… I really _could_ be doing that. Right. _Now_. But, you know, I'm too depressed to do that shit (And also because I'm banned from going into that cinema ever again, but it's ok, I never liked the people who worked there anyways, because they're all assholes). So what I do _instead_ is get ready to go out for a nice, walk… And by going for a "walk" I mean _**taking three steps away from my house and back**_ _,_ because I hate walking outside. The only, and I mean ONLY time I go more than three steps away from my house is when I'm going to a meeting, or going to someone's place to stay the night. But if it's for excersise, then it's three steps, and that reminds me of that one time England all like, " _YOU NEED TO EXCERSISE MORE THAN THAT OR YOU GOING TO_ _ **DIE**_ " when he was here while I was going for my walk (Yes, he was watching me from my window like a creep), and then my voice started to sound like a demon or something when I was like, "YOU BETTER STOP FUCKING COMPLAINING YOU LITTLE BITCH, BECAUSE THIS IS THE CLOSEST THING TO ACTUAL EXCERSISE YOU'RE GONNA GET OUT OF ME!" and then I could see him licking his lips a bit, and then he was like, "Oh yes, more~" And then I ended up having to deal with him getting drunk, pointing to people while saying, "You'RE a WaNKer, yOu'rE A wANkEr, EveRYOnE's a WAnKEr!" So yeah…

 _A few minutes later…_

Yeah, after I had my walk, I decided to play on my Wii U a bit, which I hope to make me feel better (Yes, unfortunately, I'm still depressed, but not as much)

 _A few hours later…_

Yep… It didn't work. Apparently I thought it was such a good idea to play _"Project Zero: Maiden of Black Water"_ alone. All by myself. No one there with me… Well, except for Alfie, my new puppy that I just got a week ago (He's a cream coloured Cockapoo, and he likes to chew up my pillows and anything that's fluffy… Like my _really expensive designer made panda onesie_ (That's right. _DESIGNER. MADE!_ ) Which was probably the softest, and most cuddly onesie I've ever had… Well NOT ANYMORE, BECAUSE IT'S ALL IN PIECES AND SHIT but I can't be mad at Alfie for that (He's too cute to be made at)). If you wanna know what happened while I was playing that game, then a flashbacks gonna come in 3…

2…

1…

…

…

… Ok nevermind, guess it's not gonna come then. Well, now I'm just gonna-

* _FLASHBACK_ *

 _AMERICA: Hehehe~ Dumb ghost ain't gonna scare me, because I'm the hero-_

 _GHOST: *appears from nowhere on the screen,it's face looking like it's saying, "YOUR ASS IS MINE NOW PRETTY BOY"*_

 _AMERICA: *screams in French and throws the Wii U gamepad at the TV*_

 _*_ _FLASHBACK END_ _*_

… Yeah, you know when you know a flashback is gonna come, but it doesn't come, and then you go to do something else, only to have the flashback appear just then, and you're like, "… Can you not?". So yeah, and Alfie wasn't in that flashback, because he was too busy CHEWING APART MY EXPENSIVE DESIGNER MADE PANDA ONESIE THAT I USED TO HAVE, BUT NOT ANYMORE BECAUSE IT'S NOW IN A BILLION PIECES but I'm not mad at him, he's just a cute little puppy… Wait, I just realised something… Since now I have a puppy, and he really gets scared when he's left alone, it means that I'm either gonna have a dog sitter look after him, or that I'm gonna have to take him to the meetings with me (Which will be fine… As long as China and Japan don't try to cook him, that is), which would probably be better than having a dog sitter take care of him while I'm away, because I've been hearing that todays dog sitters are kidnapping dogs and making the poor dogs marry them and some shit like that, so yep. I'm gonna take him to the meetings for now on (And I won't need a Pet Pass, because Alfie isn't as dangerous as Spain's bull).

I throw my broken TV and Wii U out the balcony and get a new TV and Wii U out of the basement (Yes, I keep all the spares in there, and I'm just that rich). Then I decide to just go on Instagram for a bit, liking pics that are either funny or messed up to make me feel better about Friday. While I do that, I have Alfie snuggling on my lap (Aww~) while I try to make myself feel better, while I ignore the vibrations of my phone going off (It's on silent). I bet England's calling me, but I'll answer it later, I'm busy making myself feel better.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **15 chapters done, a few more to go…**


	16. Chapter 16

CHINA POV

Aiyah… I'm not sure if I'm going to have enough energy to go to that meeting on Friday. It's just that, everyday I'm always dealing with at least one or two bitches that I clearly hate, and it's always because of a certain someone that not only me, but all the other nations love (You know who I'm talking about, right?). I just don't get why they all had to fall in love with the very nation _I_ like! Seriously, I've had to deal with enough shit in my life, Especially with England and Japan, but _DON'T_ get me started with Russia, okay? Just Don't! Even though he didn't do anything to me like England and Japan did, but when we were both Communist countries, he was the most annoying little shit I've ever met (Besides Japan)! He just pretended to act so "innocent" and "cute" but I knew he was a psychopath when I saw him destroy the Great Wall of China (I wasn't able to go to the toilet for about a week…), but that's okay, because about 4 months later, it was rebuilt, but for some reason, my citizens made a vote to either make it a waterslide or keep it as it is with all those stairs and shit (I actually liked the idea of it being a waterslide, but most people voted to keep it as it was, which was just sad).

Anyways, back to what I was saying about Russia. After the wall was rebuilt I went over to Russia and burned down the Moscow Kremlin (It was a more polite way of saying "Fuck you and your vodka bitch!"). No, no one was in it so nobody got hurt. And no, that is not why Russia felt the need to murder one of my pandas just to make a panda suit and be disguised as a panda that one time when mostly everyone was being a shithead to me, and said that England and Japan were being mean, and for some reason, I said that I "Hated America, France and Germany" as well, but when I said I "hated" America, I didn't actually mean that, what I meant by that was that I didn't like how he wasn't there at that time, so I had to find someone else who I didn't hate to talk to (Wait, what? Did you really think I was being serious when I said that?). Anyways, back to Russia. The reason why he did that to one of my pandas was because he wanted to stalk me (I know he murdered one of my fuCKING PANDAS BECAUSE THERE WAS BLOOD ON THE FUR!), because he wanted to know what I was "planning" and I wasn't even planning anything, and then I had realised it was because of my age that he thought I would be suspicious. Yes, I'm old, and yes, Alfred's like a few thousand years younger than me, but age is just a number (No, I'm not a pedo!).

Okay, that's probably enough of bitching about Russia. Even though you would probably see me try to claw his eyes out (My nails are just like France's, except they don't break when I scratch someone with them) and him being the little bitch he is trying to hit me with his water pipe (If he stopped shoving it so far up his ass so much, it would probably not break after the first few hits), he is not as annoying as Romano, seriously! This bitch is always so whiny and never shuts his mouth, and when I fight with him (I fight with him more than I fight with Russia, but we fight when there's no one here, because I don't like to be stopped), it's mostly insulting each other, because even when he threatens me that he would rip my hair off my scalp, and when it looks like I'm going to attack him, he just runs away, and cries like a little bitch (He almost made me deaf once).

*sigh* even bitching about other nations for me is exhausting… Oh, I know! Maybe I'll ask Alfred to come over for a massage so we could give each other massages (Shut up, it's a good idea!)! That'll be nice. I haven't properly hung out with him except that time I went to his house and he was upset about something. If he's still a bit upset from whatever is making him sad, then a massage will be perfect (And he's probably also stressed). Well, I now have nothing to do right now, so I'll just be alone… In my room… With my thoughts… But before I do that, I'll just finish off my tea, while watching the pandas play, and while the sun is slowly going down-

*RING* *RING* RING*

… Are. You. Fucking. SERIOUS?!

REALLY?! FUCKING REALLY?! NOW?! OUT OF ALL TIMES WHOEVER IT IS WOULD'VE CALLED, IT HAD TO BE NOW?! I SWEAR TO BABY JESUS THAT IF WHOEVER THIS BITCH IS CALLING ME THINKS THAT IT'S OKAY TO JUST CALL ME WHILE I'M HAVING SOME QUIET TIME, I WILL CONSIDER THROWING A BIBLE AT THEM AND- Oh wait, it's just Alfred! It's fine now! I take all that back, Alfred isn't a bitch, and I won't throw a bible at him! I swear! In about one second I quickly answer the phone.

"Hello Alfred! How are you, aru?"

"Yo dude! I'm good, and you?"

"I'm pretty good myself aru. So what did want to call me about?"

"Well, Ger- I mean, Ludwig, called me, and told me to tell you to get Kiku out of his place. Apparently, Kiku watched something on Youtube, and now he's destroying Ludwig's kitchen, so yeah…"

Well, guess that's my quiet time ruined then.

"Okay, tell him I'm coming over now."

"Alright! That was all, so see ya!"

"Bye-" He had hung up.

As much as I hate the German like I hate all the others (Except for one), I might as well help with getting Japan to calm down, and I might as well throw a bible at Japan, because he definitely needs Jesus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **I'll try to make sure I upload a new chapter once a month.**


	17. Chapter 17

AMERICA POV

I really did not want to go to Germany's place to deal with Japan. Well, the thing is, what if Germany is trying to lure me to his place so he can do… Stuff. Horrible stuff? What if I got murdered? (I'M WAY TO YOUNG TO DIE) or worse… Nah, I won't say it. But seriously, what if something _did_ happen to me? I wouldn't want to risk my life going to his place, so that's why I had called China to go instead (He was the only person I could think of that would be able to 'deal' with Japan). Look, Germany's my friend (Would it be appropriate to call him (Or anyone else) a friend still?), ok? But reading that has made me feel a bit (And by 'a bit' I mean 'a lot') scared of him, and everyone else, so I can't really trust him that much-

*RING RING ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE BITCH*

Oh god, really? How many phone calls am I going to get today? Seriously, if it's England again, then I swear to god- Oh, it's Germany calling me… Weird… I answer the phone, and the first thing I hear is:

"Warum zum Teufel ist China bei mir zu Hause?!"

"Uh… Yo, dude… Um… What was that?"

"Oh, sorry about that Alfred, what I was saying was, excuse my language, but why the fuck is _China_ at my place?!" Oh… Yeah… Um… I kinda forgot to tell Germany that China was coming instead, so I can understand why he would get angry…

"Well, um…" The only reason I could think of is because I'm "sick" (Yes, I know that excuse has been used too many times, but I don't have any other ideas right now). Yeah, that should work, because it worked all the other times.

"Well _*cough* *cough*_ I just feel very sick, so _*sneeze*_ I called China to _*cough*_ go instead, so I _*sneeze*_ wouldn't make you _*cough*_ feel sick…" I just hope that Germany doesn't think I'm faking my sickness (Even though I am). Yes, I know it's bad to lie, but sometimes… I forgot what I was gonna say next…

"Oh, ok, well I hope you get better soon."

"Thanks bro…"

"Well, I have to go now, see you on Friday, Alfred." Oh… Friday… Right…

"O-Okay dude, see ya!" I quickly hang up the phone, and curl up into a ball. I'm really not sure what I'm gonna do with Friday, because I'm still not sure what will prevent _it_ happening, so all I can really do is pray that they won't do anything to me (And no, a chastity belt does _not work_. Mainly because for me, they're really uncomfortable!).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Meanwhile, at Germany's place_

GERMANY POV

So… That explains why that asshole (China)'s here. Right.

"Where's that little bitch aru?"

I swear to god, if he pisses me off one bit today, I _will_ murder him!

"Um… _Hello_ , aru? I'm talking to you!"

"… He's just in the kitchen." I replied in a 'just fuck off already' tone. I really just wanted him to get rid of Japan ASAP. I don't want to deal with anymore bullshit today. I'm already having a hard time dealing with Japan, but now _him_?! (You don't know how much I want to cry right now.)

"Okay, fuck you too then aru! I was at least trying to be nice!" Him? Being _nice?_ Yeah, sure. ' _nice_ '. Yeah, okay, I believe you. Whatever helps you sleep at night.

I follow China as we make our way to the kitchen, finding Japan trashing the whole kitchen (I _really_ want to cry now). Japan has seen us once we took a step into the kitchen, and ducked down, trying to hide, while holding a bowl of ramen.

"The FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Japan yelled at China.

"Come on, shithead. Apparently, I have to get your ass out of here, aru." China slowly went up to where Japan was, but stopped when Japan had _hissed_ at him, protecting his ramen.

"NO! FUCK OFF BITCH! GET YOUR OWN FUCKING RAMEN!"

"Did… DID YOU JUST HISS AT ME ARU?!" This is going to take longer than I want it to, isn't it? (Can I cry now? Please?)

I could see China getting ready to kill the bastard, and Japan ready to do the same. Normally, fights like these are no big deal (As long as Alfred doesn't notice), but we _are_ in _my_ kitchen, and I would _not_ appreciate _my_ kitchen to be ruined by these fuckers here! If Alfred was the one that came over instead of China, then none of this would be happening (I can't blame the poor boy for being sick though).

"SO WHAT IF I HISSED AT YOU?! BITCH, IF YOU DON'T REAVE ME THE FUCK ARONE, I-"

"NO ARU! DON'T EVEN THINK OF FINISHING THAT SENTENCE-"

"FUCKING TRY ME BITCH! I DARE-"

I really couldn't stand any of this anymore. I just couldn't. Without realising it, I suddenly screamed:

"OH MY GOD! _SHUT. THE FUCK. UP_! I SWEAR TO GOD IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT, I _WILL_ SKIN YOUR FUCKING FACES OFF WITH A KNIFE! _GET OUT_!"

… Wow… I feel so much better now… I can't believe I let myself snap like that, but it was worth it. Just by looking at China's face, I could tell that he was shocked to hear me let myself go like that, and he _should_ be shocked (Me snapping at those two made Japan unconscious (Apparently)).

"Wow, okay, calm your tits aru, I'll leave." China said as he was walking out of my house while dragging an unconscious Japan by the ear.

Unfortunately, now I have to clean _all_ this mess in the kitchen… Or I could make Prussia do it… No, I won't do that (Last time I tried to make Prussia clean, he almost attempted to blow the house up, and I don't want that happening). Well, I'll be spending the rest of my day cleaning (And crying) instead of doing what I'm _supposed_ to be doing right now, which is prepare for tomorrow's meeting (Not the meeting on Friday, that's the day after tomorrow) but oh well, I could always say it was China and Japan's fault anyways.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hey guys! Finally finished this chapter. I probably won't start working on the next chapter until I come back from being overseas (And I probably would take a few months to upload the next chapter due to a lot of stuff happening right now). I hope you all enjoy this chapter (Apologies if I've made a mistake (Normally I don't re-read any of the previous chapters))!**

 **P.S. I deleted the Authors Note (Because I like having the chapters to be exactly in order (I'm not sure how to really explain it)).**


	18. Chapter 18

CANADA POV

I am so done with this world right now. I just- I can't take this anymore! I am just so _done!_ You wanna know why I can't take it anymore? Well, I'll explain it all for you guys (You will _not_ believe what I had to deal with yesterday!).

So, first of all, I was just on my laptop, minding my own business, and then someone had the nerve to _interrupt me_ by trying to call me. I just knew it would be another complaint about how I liked Alfred in that way, and how it's "incest", and lets be honest here… Do I really give a fuck if it's incest? NO! NO I FUCKING _DON'T_ , SO _STOP_ FUCKING COMPLAINING ABOUT IT TO ME! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! So anyways, one hour later, the phone rings for about the 666th goddamn time, and that's when I give up on trying to ignore it, and picked up the phone. I looked at who was calling, and when I saw that it was Alfred that was calling, all of my anger had vanished. I wonder what he was calling for, so I answer the phone.

"Hello, Alfred. How's life been?" I didn't get an answer straight away. Instead, I could hear quiet sobs and sniffles. Hearing those made me feel worried about what had made him upset.

"Alfred? Are you okay?"

"I… N-No… I-I don't t-think I should… Talk-"

"Alfred. Please, tell me what happened." I could tell that he was hesitating, but I'm getting really concerned at the moment.

"W-Well… You know… T-The elections f-f-for a new president…?"… Oh no. Oh _no_. _Please_ don't tell me he's talking about… _That!_ Me and all of the others haven't checked the news lately, because we're all scared of who Alfred's citizens would choose as the new president. When we heard that there was only Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton, we were all shocked, because they were both clowns, and if either of them won, then that meant that Alfred would be fucked.

"Alfred… Who was it?"

"Huh…?"

"Who was it that won" I resisted the urge to get my hockey stick out and bash the shit out of someone.

"… _Donald Trump_ …" The uncontrollable sobs that could be heard from the other side of the phone broke my heart instantly. I _hated_ hearing my brother cry.

"Alfred…"

"I'm just so _scared_ , and-"

"Look, you don't have to go to the meeting today if you're feeling upset, alright? Just get some rest, and call me again if there's any other problems, okay?"

"…Ok.." A few more minutes had passed, and Alfred was able to calm down (I know that we were gonna end the call by now, but I kept him on the phone, because I had a really bad feeling that something else is happening (Other than that orange blonde fucker (McDonald Trumpet cunthead))). I could tell that Alfred wanted to say something, but he kept hesitating to say what it was.

"Alfred, you know you can talk to me about anything… _Right_?"

"I know, I know… It's just…" I was desperate to know what he was scared on telling me, but I knew that if I'm patient enough, he'll finally tell me. I know I _could_ be going to today's meeting, but I can't be fucked to get off my lazy ass.

"Well… There is something I have to talk to you about…"

"What is it, Alfred?"

"… Do you know what the others have planned for tomorrow's meeting, by any chance?"

"All I know is that they're just gonna be talking about some of the same bullshit like every other day, why?" Tomorrows meeting is gonna be a bit different. The only people going are England, France, Russia, China, Italy, Romano, Germany, Japan, Prussia, America and myself (I'm gonna see how long it takes me to resist skinning their asses alive (except for one)).

"Well… Have you ever heard of this doujin called Financial Crisis Gangbang?" … What? _Financial Crisis Gangbang?!_ It's something that isn't familiar with me, but I have a strong gut feeling that this so called doujin is gonna want to make me go violent ( _really violent_ ).

"No, I haven-" Before I got to finish, the phone had hung up. I was gonna call again, but instantly, I got a message from him that has a link to that doujin he mentioned.

Before opening the link, I just had to think about if I really wanted to or not. To be honest, I do read a lot of doujins in my spare time, which include the ones that have ALL US CHARACTERS IN THEM. The ones I hate the most are the ones that involve me being shipped with another character that ISN'T ALFRED (but to be completely fair, there are some ones that involve the other fuckers being shipped with each other (It's really fun to tease the shit out of them)). I also do read fanfics, but not as much. I have seen a few doujins that were just borderline _fucked up_ , and guessing by a title like " _Financial Crisis Gangbang",_ it's probably gonna be fucked up, but still decent…

… Fuck it. I've read all kinds of fucked up shit, so this won't hurt me. I open the link, and start reading the doujin…

 _A few hours later…_

WHAT TH IS THIS?! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS FUCKING UP, AND I FINALLY KNOW! WHAT WERE THOSE ASSHOLE ? ! " _OH GO READ THE DOUJIN"_ MY MIND SAID. " _IT'LL BE F U N"_ MY MIND SAID. THIS SHIT! YOU KNOW, I THOUGHT THAT IF I HAD SHOWED THE OTHERS THAT THEY DON'T FUCK WITH ME, THEY'D STAY AWAY FROM THIS SHIT, BUT N O THEY HAD TO FUCKING RAPE ALFRED AND I'M SODONEWITHEVERYTHINGIMMAMAKESURETHEYDON'TGETAWAYWITHTHISHORRIFICCRIMETHEY'VEDONEISWEARTOGOD-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Yo! I got to say, I'M** ** _SO SORRY_** **THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME ;-;. I was supposed to upload this chapter a few months ago (like, in November) but I was just busy with stuff (so I wasn't able to finish it on time). The next chapter (which will take me a couple more months to think about (writing it doesn't take long, but what happens in each chapter takes me a long time until I'm happy with the result)) is when things start to get** ** _interesting_** **. Thank you all for being patient for this chapter, and I hope you guys have had a good start on the new year :3**


End file.
